


Only Shades Of Gray

by OhioExPat



Series: Fire And Rain [4]
Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst and Tragedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhioExPat/pseuds/OhioExPat
Summary: With the tragedies of the past behind them, Jo, Blair, their family and friends celebrate the first anniversary of Jo's return after five years of wandering. At the celebration, the two women commit themselves to each other for life, beginning a new, intimate chapter of their lives together.As Jo prepares to go back to school, the future looks bright for both of them, but nothing ever seems to go smoothly for the two lovers.
Relationships: Jo Polniaczek/Blair Warner
Series: Fire And Rain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of my Facts Of Life: Fire and Rain series. This one has explicit sexual content in it, so is rated as such. Please be warned that in the last chapter of this story, there will be major angst and situations that could trigger the faint-hearted.
> 
> As with this story, I have another Soundtrack available for this one. Here's the link. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCBF0ydO8AFLi2KiTkXzdk0b_8QNe6zdS

I

_I've gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_

_Now this mountain, I must climb  
Feels like the world upon my shoulders  
But through the clouds, I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_In my life, there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

_I Wanna Know What Love Is, Foreigner_

**As they entered their suite on the 50** **th** floor at The Palm, Jo Polniaczek and Blair Warner were laughing hysterically, talking about the good time they had at the party that night.

“I don't think Pa was happy watching Ma dancin' with your father, Princess”, Jo said, almost snorting a laugh. “He kept trying to cut in.”

“He did cut in, but Daddy cut back, then Charlie cut again, Daddy, cut again. Your mom was laughing hysterically. It was so cute!”

“Maybe Pa and your dad will have a discussion later about it.” They both continued to laugh as Blair keyed the door. When they stepped in, Jo turned to look at the accommodations, her laughter instantly stopping, her eyes going wide, her mouth hanging open.

“My God, blondie”, Jo gaped. The “suite” was two stories, with a window overlooking the city that was at least fifteen feet across and twenty feet from top to bottom. On the first floor, there was a cathedral ceiling, with a large, opulent chandelier high above. The first floor had a large TV, and a gigantic whirlpool/hot tub next to the window.

“Let me show you the upstairs, Joey”, Blair said in a husky voice. She took Jo's hand, leading her to the top floor. A railing extended from the wall to the end of the stairs, overlooking the first floor. Jo thought it was just a loft, but almost choked when she realized there was another huge room to the right of the first floor. A large, King-sized, wooden canopy bed was against the back wall. Taking Jo into the En-suite, Jo again gaped. There was an over-sized bathtub, and a gigantic, walk-in shower in one corner.

Blair led Jo back down to the first floor, and over to the gigantic window, overlooking that part of New York City.

“So, uh”, Jo finally croaked, “who else is stayin' with us, Princess? I mean, this place is humongous!”

The look on Blair's face was one that Jo had never seen before, and it sent her heart into overdrive. Blair was looking at her with unbridled desire that permeated every pore in her skin. Jo almost couldn't breath, seeing such lust.

“It's just you and me, Joey”, Blair said, stepping up to the woman she loved. “In the end, it will always come down to just you and me. Right now, I love you more than I can comprehend, and I hope that love grows every day of our lives.”

Jo put a calloused hand on Blair's cheek, tenderly caressing it. “God, I love you, Princess. Like you said, I can't even put it into words. It overwhelms me what I'm feelin' right now for you.”

Blair moved her lips achingly close to Jo's, their eyes locked. “What are you feeling, Joey?”

“I'm feeling so much love, so much...desire for you, Princess. I...God I want you so bad.”

The distance closed and their lips met in the most passionate, lust-filled kiss they had ever shared. There was not tentative beginning, just fire that raged through both their bodies, realizing that the moment both of them had wanted, had desired, had dreamed of, was about to become reality.

The kiss finally broke, both of them breathing heavily and trebling. “Take me up to the bedroom, and make love to me, Joey? It's time for us to take the next step.”

Jo couldn't speak, again, simply kissing Blair with abandon. After a few moments of that, she broke the kiss, and smiled wickedly. Without warning, she quickly moved, hoisting the blonde off the ground and into her arms, Blair yelping in surprise. Still without a word, Jo carried Blair up to the bedroom.

* * *

Jo set Blair down on her feet in front of the bed, no words having been spoken for a few long minutes, the two women simply drinking each other in. The were both nervous, after all they were both virgins, and the idea of sex with another woman was a new concept in Blair's mind. Jo had fantasized about this for years, and knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Again, without a word, Jo took two steps backward. With out a sound, she kicked of her shoes, then began to slowly unbutton her blouse. She had worn a beautiful blue and red pantsuit, with the bright white blouse underneath. Her eyes never left Blair.

Blair's eyes grew wider as more buttons came undone, the blonde trembling at the thought that, soon, Jo would be revealed completely to her. She had never felt such anticipation in her life.

Jo reached the bottom button, the shirt falling free, the white bra underneath catching Blair's eyes. Jo shrugged the shirt off, letting it fall where it may on the floor.

She then undid the belt on her pants, deftly undoing the button on the front, then slowly unzipping the pants, the sound of the zipper sending chills up and down Blair's spine. Slowly, Jo peeled the pants down her legs, stepping out of them, quickly looking back up at her love. She was wearing an almost sheer black thong, making Blair's mouth run dry.

She reached toward her back, undoing the bra, slowly removing it, her breasts now bared for Blair's inspection. Blair gasped. They were magnificent. She and Jo were about the same size in the chest, but Jo had dark, large areola's, and long, thick nipples.

Jo slipped out of her panties, Blair noticing that Jo had a shaved off most of her pubic hair, only a very think patch above the juncture of her thighs.

Again Blair gasped. “My...God, Joey, you're absolutely gorgeous.” It was an effort just to say that. Blair reached for the button on her blouse, Jo suddenly moving toward her.

“No”, Jo said hastily, but then calmed. “This first time? Let me undress you, Princess. I've fantasized about this moment for years.”

Blair nodded. “Undress me, Joey.”

* * *

Blair closed her eyes as she felt Jo's fingers undoing her blouse, her fingers brushing her breasts through the fabric, causing her to shudder again, as Jo had a smirk on her face. She divested Blair of her blouse.

Blair had already kicked off her heals, Jo moving to Blair's side, and unzipping the button of the blonde's pencil skirt, also removing the button as well. With a smooth motion, Jo lowered the skirt, taking the slip under it with her. Blair was in a pair of French-cut panties, Jo's mouth going wet as she could see and smell Blair's arousal already gathering.

She was tempted to rip the panties off, but she rose instead, moving behind Blair and undoing the bra, and quickly removing it. Returning in front of Blair, she again knelt, slowly removing Blair's panties. On her knees now, Jo was eye-level with soft blonde curls, neatly trimmed, shimmering with Blair's desire.

Standing up, Jo stood directly in front of Blair. “Baby, open your eyes, look at me.” Blair did as requested, Jo's eyes blazing at her with love and desire. Blair had thought she would be nervous the first time she was revealed to Jo, but she felt liberated at that moment, glancing at her lover's athletic, svelte form, Jo drinking in the hourglass figure of her lover. Blair tentatively moved her hands toward Jo's waist, then pulled the brunette flush against her body, electricity flying through both of them as their naked bodies touched for the first time, the kiss becoming almost frantic as they stood at the end of the bed.

Jo slid her hands down Blair's side, reaching behind to grab the shapely ass that she had dreamed of for so long, squeezing the flesh firmly, Blair moaning. Blair being shorter than Jo by about three inches, she surprised herself by breaking the kiss, and palming both of Jo's ample breasts, the brunette throwing her head back with a moan. Blair brought her lips to first one, than the other of Jo's hard nipples, making Jo whimper in delight.

“Oh, God, Princess, I...that's so perfect.”

Spurred on by her lover, Blair squeezed Jo's breasts harder, sucking on nipple greedily into her mouth, lapping at the salty/sweet flavor, instantly becoming addicted.

“On the bed, Blair...or my legs are gonna give out.” Despite their passion, they both giggled at the remark, and tumbled onto the bed, laughing for a moment. Jo rolled Blair underneath her, their breasts for the first time intimately touching, their swollen nipples rubbing together. Jo gasped at the large, pink nipples on her lover, knowing she would spend much time in the future giving attention to those breasts.

Blair looked up at Jo, her heart racing. “You've been thinking about this moment longer than me, Joey, and I'm...kinda unsure what to do. Would you take the lead for now?”

“I dunno, blondie”, Jo said with a smirk, running her hands down Blair's sides, “you did pretty damn fine suckin' my nipples just now.” The again giggled, but Jo became serious. “I love you forever, Princess. I'm gonna show you just how much I love you.” A tender kiss followed, then Jo began her exploration of Blair Warner.

She started with light kisses on the lips, extending out to her jaw, then over to suck on one earlobe, running her tongue over it, Blair moaning dizzily. “I love you, Princess. Only you. Only you.” Jo moved to the soft skin of Blair's neck, the blonde giving her lover access to the skin. Jo reverently kissed the pulse point on Blair's throat, running lips and tongue on the exposed flesh from one side to the other while continuing to worship Blair by name.

She slid her lips between Blair's breasts as both hands filled with the soft flesh, Blair giving a deep moan. She rolled her tongue around the outside of the orbs, working her way in towards Blair's gorgeous nipples, sucking one, then the other into her mouth. She sucked hard one time, lightly biting down on Blair's nipple.

“Harder, Joey”, Blair begged. “Bite it harder.”

Jo obliged, lightly increase in the pressure of the bit until Blair cried out at the pleasure/pain that swept through her. Jo switched nipples, giving it the same loving treatment.

Moving her head lower, she kept her hands on Blair's breasts, licking and kissing across Blair's flat stomach, Blair almost constantly moaning by now. Jo breathed in as she continued her descent, now able to pick up the scent of Blair's musky desire. Jo breathed out lightly and ran her lips over the short blonde hair, already wet with Blair's arousal, Jo taking her first small taste.

As if on their own, Blair opened her legs for her lover, the contact between her hot, wet center and the cooler air making her gasp in delight. Blair couldn't think straight by now, going simply on instinct, wanting Jo to make contact with her center. But instead Jo kissed down Blair's left thigh, and back up, getting as far as the sensitive inside of the thigh, then she switched legs, laving the same treatment on the other leg, Blair bucking upward to force contact.

Jo slid back up Blair's body, until she kissed her lover hard. “What do you want first, Princess? Do you want fingers, or my mouth?”

Blair caught her breath at the lust in Jo's voice. “Start with your fingers, baby.” Jo smiled, then slunk back down Blair's body.

Blair waited intensely, suddenly feeling two fingers run length-wise up and down her labia, Jo dabbing her fingers in the musky, sweet wetness. She spread the outer and inner lips like rose petals, revealing the pinkish-red genitals. Jo ran her finger over the entrance to Blair's vagina, coating her fingers with the liquid, then slowly running her fingers around Blair's growing clitoris. Blair shoved her hips forward. Jo got the idea.

Despite how wet Blair was, Jo slowly, gently inserted her first finger, then a second, letting her lover get used to the feel of the digits inside her body. Jo herself trembled in awe as her fingers disappeared inside of Blair, almost crying in joy, feeling the soft walls gently contracting in acknowledgment of her entrance. Gently Jo began to thrust her fingers in and out of the blonde, Blair finding a rhythm of her own with Jo. Jo increased the sensation by rubbing her thumb firmly over Blair's clit, the blonde gasping loudly, the pace of her hips quickening. Jo knew Blair wouldn't last long the first time, so she increased her own pace until Blair was grinding on her hand.

Blair could feel the pressure build in her stomach, her body beginning to tighten. Part of her wanted to extend the sensation, but part of her wanted to fly apart. The building sensation, beyond her control now, ripped through her like a bolt of lightning.

“ _JOEY_!” Her back arched, and she let out a primal cry as her first climax with Jo thundered through her, a second orgasm quickly following the first. Jo stilled her fingers, letting her love come off the high, in awe at what she had witnessed.

It took a few minutes, but Blair's breathing


	2. Chapter 2

II

_With you eternally mine_   
_In love there is no measure of time_   
_We planned it all at the start_   
_But you and I live in each other's heart_

_We may be oceans away_   
_You'll feel my love_   
_I hear what you say_   
_No truth is ever a lie_   
_I stumble and fall_   
_But I give you it all_   
  
_I am a woman in love_   
_And I'd do anything_   
_To get you into my world_   
_And hold you within_   
_It's a right I defend_   
_Over and over again_   
_What do I do_

Six Hours Later

**Jo Polniaczek's hands were gripping** the headboard on the canopy bed so tight, her fingers were almost blue, but she didn't care. Her cheek was pressed against the wall, her eyes closed, her mouth hanging open, moaning in ecstasy. Below her, Blair Warner was laying on the bed, Jo's genitals grinding into the blonde's face.

They had been making love for hours, madly, as if the world was ending. Now Jo was moving her hips up and down, as Blair's tongue and lips devoured her, bringing her closer and closer to another cataclysmic orgasm, Blair's humming vibrating through Jo's swollen, very red, and starting to get very sore, clit. But she didn't care. She wanted this.

“God, Princess...”, Jo moaned loudly, her chest heaving and panting as she approached. “God, yes, I'm almost...oh, God, _Blair_!” Her back arched, her hands flew from the headboard to flat against the walls, giving a cry as her body began to shake. Her cries went on as she continued to rub against her lover until, at last, almost mercifully, Jo's body collapsed, literally falling next to Blair.

She was still shaking when Blair reached over and embraced her lover, a tired, triumphant smile on her face. She rolled over, kissing Jo, the brunette tasting herself on Blair's lips, which already was something she couldn't get enough of.

Blair rolled Jo on her back, embracing her from the side, running a hand through her fine hair, amazed at their resilience in this, their first night of love making.

A few minutes later, Jo, with her arm across her forehead, look over at Blair, the two suddenly laughing, perhaps the giddiness of the night releasing. It continued for a few minutes, Blair palming one of Jo's beautiful breasts.

“What the hell time is it, Princess”, Jo said through more muffled laughter.

Blair turned and looked at the clock behind her. “It's 5:45am, baby.” She smirked at Jo. “Why, you tired?”

Jo could only snort in laughter. “Oh, you could say that, blondie. I mean, I think we did pretty good for the first time makin' love don't you?”

Blair rolled on top of Jo, her breasts pressed against the brunette's. “Seriously? Joey, I've never felt what I'm feeling right now. This was a night I'll never forget. I was nervous before the party, that I wanted this part to be perfect.”

“Better than perfect, Princess”, Jo said, pulling Blair down for a soft kiss. “For someone who still says she ain't a dyke, you learn pretty damn fast.” The twinkle in Jo's eyes let Blair know she was being teased.

“After tonight, Jo, I think I'm officially a dyke-but do you know how much I hate that word?” They both laughed. “It's so uncouth!”

Jo rolled her eyes. ”Uncouth”, she repeated. “Only my girlfriend would use the word 'uncouth' after hours and hours of mindless sex.”

“You're welcome, barbarian”, Blair said with another giggle, then became serious. “This is real now, Joey, you and I, and right now, there isn't a happier woman in the world. I love you with everything I am.”

“This woman is just as happy, Blair.” She tenderly kissed Blair again. “I adore you to no end. You've breathed new life into me. And someday, they better change the fuckin' law so that we can get married.”

Blair rolled off, propping her head up in her hand. “If we could get married, do you think we'd both keep our Maiden names, or do you think...”

Jo stopped her, placing two fingers on Blair's full, red lips. “If we could get married, I'm taking your last name, Princess. Even during the time I was lost and alone, you were the only thought that kept me going. You've stood by me since I came back. I ain't doing no hyphenated name. If we can ever get married, I wanna be Joanna Marie Warner.”

Blair's eyes teared up at the sheer devotion in Jo's eyes, the surety behind Jo's words making Blair fall even deeper in love. “Joanna Marie Warner it will be-someday my love.” Another round of soft, gentle kissing ensued.

“Princess”, Jo finally said, “we have all our lives to make love now, but, if we don't get some sleep, we're both gonna be like zombies the rest of the day.”

Blair giggled. “There's an image to sleep on”, she said wryly.

Both of them used the bathroom, then crawled back in bed, Blair offering Jo to curl up on her still-bare chest. A peaceful sleep soon took them.

* * *

10am rolled around, the alarm Blair had set going off. Blair woke first, realizing that Jo was partly on her, her right hand on Blair's left breast, Jo's right leg pressed against Blair's right leg, the smell of their love-making still heavy in the air. If the alarm weren't so damn annoying, Blair wouldn't have moved.

“Hey, grease monkey”, Blair said sardonically, “rise and shine, lover.” Jo moved just enough for the blonde to turn the alarm off.

“I don't wanna leave this bed today, blondie”, Jo mumbled, Blair clearly hearing the levity in her voice.

“Well, isn't that too bad, Joanna Marie”, Blair said, turning again toward her lover, and running a long fingernail across Jo's exposed side, Jo yipping in surprise.

With a start Jo was on top of Blair, kissing and tickling the Blonde, who hated to be tickled. “Jo, stop! Joanna Marie, you know...that's enough”, she finally screeched, making Jo laugh loudly, Blair grabbing the brunette into an embrace, kissing her hard.

“You want me to get sick right here barbarian”, she said half seriously, but not able to contain a laugh.”

“Uh, no, not really”, Jo admitted as they settled into a lazy, warm kiss. “By the way, I have our first real rule as a couple, Princess, if you agree to it.”

“And what's that”, Blair cooed, rolling one of Jo's nipples between her fingers.

“From now on, when it's bedtime? We sleep naked. We don't need to wear pajamas, unless we're visiting someone, or they're visiting us.”

Blair gave her own wicked grin. “I think I can agree to that, although I wonder if, fifty years from now, you'll change your mind.”

“Never”, Jo said seriously, looking into those brown eyes. “I will _never_ grow tired of seeing you naked, Blair Warner, even if we make it to one-hundred.” Every time they kissed, it felt like the first time for them. They just fit so well together in every way. “I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, too, Jo”, Blair echoed. “So very much.”

* * *

The shared the shower together, washing the night's love-making off each other, while not passing up the chance to give one another one more orgasm before greeting the world.

“I'm surprised no one else who stayin' here has called us, Princess”, Jo commented as she soaped up Blair's generous chest. “I figure they'd be knocking on our door or somethin'.”

Blair rubbed her breasts against Jo's, then rubbed the soap into her girlfriend. “I told everyone, in no uncertain terms that today was our time together, not to have brunch with them. They do serve breakfast 24/7 here, so when we're done, we can order room service.”

Jo turned toward the spray of the shower, washing off her breasts, while Blair lathered up Jo's back and her tight buns. “That'll hit the spot. You did kinda wear me out last night, blondie. I'm starving.”

“I've got the grumbellies as well”, Blair noted as she turned so Jo could wash her back and ass.

Jo looked at the shapely rear end of the blonde. “You know, I didn't even get to massage your ass last night, Princess, or kiss your back. How'd that happen.”

“We were, uh, occupied with other areas, I believe, Jo”, Blair said with a giggle. “And if you want to know, for future reference”, she said turning and staring lustily at Jo, “my ass is fully accessible to you, baby. Completely.”

Jo actually gulped hard, making Blair laughed hysterically. “I'll remember that”, Jo finally croaked. “And, uh, ditto for me, babe.” Jo kissed Blair with reverence. “You know, you never cease to amaze or surprise me? I didn't think your highness would be into such...activities.”

“Why, 'cause I'm a stuck-up rich girl?” Blair arched her eyebrows playfully.

“Well...yeah”, Jo said, not able to contain her laughter. Blair smacked her on the ass, Jo yipping.

“Now you know better.”

They finished their first shower together, dried off, then ordered a full breakfast that they ate while continuing to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

They did agree to meet the gang that had partied with them the night before, for a less lavish dinner of fried chicken at Jo and Blair's apartment late in the afternoon, Richard and Dwight making the food run-paid by Blair, of course.

The first to arrive were Natalie, Dorothy and Mrs. Garrett. Natalie was the first in, took one look at the glow on the faces of Jo and Blair...

“Uh-huh”, she said with a broad grin, “no wonder you didn't want anyone disturbing you two this morning at the hotel.” Both of the other women blushed.

“No details”, Tootie pleaded, “please? We know now you're joined at the hip, no other information is necessary.”

“ _Dorothy_ ”, Mrs. G. chided her.

“Of course it's necessary”, Natalie objected.

“ _Natalie_!” Mrs. Garrett shook her head.

Tootie smiled at her older friend. “What? You want to hear the details, Mrs. G? I'll go plug my ears in the guest bedroom, if that's the case.”

“No one is gettin' any details of anything”, Jo said with a voice that brooked no argument. “You guys know we're a couple, don'tcha? Just leave it at that.”

Blair looked around impishly at her friends. “She's so damn sexy when she puts her foot down.”

Natalie snickered.

“Yeah”, Jo said, trying not to look like she appreciated the comment, “well, don't you start either, Princess.”  
  
“Yes, dear”, Blair said, batting her eyes dramatically, this time Tootie snickered.

David arrived with Rose and Charlie, the two doctors a short while later, with the security guys bringing in a boatload of food to finish off the group.

The conversation was happy and lively. “By the way”, Jo told everyone in general, “I'm enrolling at Fordham officially on Monday. Classes began January 7th. I'm pretty excited about going back to finish my education.”

“You know enough about bikes that you could already start a shop, Jo”, Dwight offered. They had talked in depth at the party about their likes and dislikes about different motorcycles.

“I ain't worried about that part, Dwight”, Jo explained, “but I want to be the one who runs the business as well. I'm pretty good with numbers, and yeah, while I'll love to get my hands dirty, fixin' and buildin' bikes, it would be satisfying to know how to run it financially.”

Rose whispered loudly to Blair, wanting Jo to hear. “The grease monkey thing?”

“Oh, absolutely”, Blair said just as loudly, smirking at her lover. Everyone burst out laughing, Jo just turning red.

“You two are such cards”, Jo said with a smile. “And you wait, Princess, I'm gonna get you riding a bike sooner or later.”

“Oh, _that_ I would have to see”, Natalie said dryly.

“Maybe someday”, Blair offered, “but I have my price, Joey.”

“I'm gonna plug my ears”, Tootie warned.

“ _Dorothy_ ”, Mrs. G said again, sparking more laughter.

The fried chicken never stood a chance, being completely wiped out. As the evening started to get later, Jo and Blair stood up in front of their family.

“I want to thank you again”, Blair said generously, “for helping Joey and I make this such a fantastic weekend. To know that we not only have each other, but all of you, our family, on our side, is something we'll always cherish.”

Jo grabbed Blair's hand as she started to speak. “A year ago, I almost died”, she choked with emotion. “Somehow I found my way back here, and all of you have played such a huge role in my rehab and recovery. I've found my reason for living”, she said, turning to Blair, “but I want to know I love all of you with all my heart.”

The goodbyes took a while, especially with Natalie, who was flying back to Denver the next morning. It was never easy for the Four Musketeers to part, this parting being no different.

After cleaning up, which the couple insisted on doing, to the consternation of their guests, Jo and Blair retired for the night. And as promised, they were in bed, both naked and snuggling with each other.

“It was a beautiful weekend, Princess”, Jo said, running her hand on the inside of one of Blair's thighs. “Couldn't have been better.”

“One we'll always remember, babe”, Blair said sweetly, moving her leg to give Jo a hint. “I love you so much, Joanna.”

“You're my world, Blair Warner”, Jo replied just as tenderly. “With you next to me, I can do anything.”

“Oh, yeah?” Blair looked lustily at Jo, taking her hand, placing it on top of Jo's, and sliding it over on top of her nether lips, spreading her legs wide as she did so. “Can you do that for a little while.”

Without warning, Blair felt two fingers enter her, causing her to gasp.

“For a little while, Princess”, Jo moaned. “We can't be up all night like last night. You have to work tomorrow.”

Blair kissed Jo deeply, as they began a satisfying round of love-making to end their weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

III

_I was standing  
All alone against the world outside  
You were searching for a place to hide  
Lost and lonely  
Now you've given me the will to survive  
When we're hungry  
Love will keep us alive_

_Don't you worry  
Sometimes you've just gotta let it ride  
The world is changing right before your eyes  
Now I've found you  
There's no more emptiness inside  
When we're hungry  
Love will keep us alive_

_I would die for you  
Climb the highest mountain  
Baby there's nothing I wouldn't do_

_Now I've found you  
There's no more emptiness inside  
When we're hungry  
Love will keep us alive_

_Love Will Keep Us Alive, The Eagles_

February, The Next Year

**With the trauma of the attack** on Jo coming to it's conclusion, even one that was heartbreaking in so many ways, with Jesse's death, Jo Polniaczek and Blair Warner, for the first time, had a clearer view of their future together.

Jo had begun her quest for a business administration degree at Fordham, all her credits transferring over from Langley College. She was surprised how effortlessly she slipped back into her role as a student, and her thirst for knowledge. It also meant a heavy study load, and less free time.

She had become used to not having a lot to do with her days, except her twice-weekly therapy sessions, and her gym workouts, then having nothing else planned. With her studies, she didn't have that free time. She still made sure on days that Blair worked, that she had dinner either made, or, if it was a quick, easy meal, ready to go when her partner came home. Even though Blair Warner was the daughter of the Warner International CEO, she worked her butt off every day, wanting to earn the respect of the corporation, not have it conferred.

Tonight was a simple meal of sweet and sour chicken, Chinese being one of their favorite meals.

Blair walked in with a smile on her face. “Hey Joey”, she said, spying her girlfriend in the kitchen. “How was school today, babe?”

Jo stopped her food prep for a moment, going over to the blonde, giving her a smile and a loving kiss. “It went well. I'm really enjoying my Business ethics and law course, hon. Our professor really makes it interesting and fun to learn.”

“I enjoyed the ethics and law courses at Langley”, Blair noted, still hugging Jo. “The ones that always had my head spinning was business statistics.”

Jo laughed. “I remember you always bitchin' about that when we roomed together at Langley. I think a lot of people struggle with that.”

“Yeah, well, fortunately as V-P, I have stat geeks working for me. So as long as I understand the basics, I leave the hard part to them.” She kissed Jo much more deeply this time. “And they certainly don't have the sexiest, most gorgeous in the woman to come home to every night, either.” The kiss deepened.

“I thought that was my line, Princess.” They both chuckled. “Why don't you go shower and change, and I'll have dinner ready when you're done.”

“And will there be dessert tonight?”

Jo just gave Blair a sultry smile.

* * *

Later That Evening

Blair's back was reclined under a stack of pillows, her eyes closed tightly, her breathing ragged. “Yes, that's it, Joey, goddammit, oh, God yes that's it!”

Jo was buried between Blair's bent legs, savoring the taste, the very essence of her lover, swallowing the musky liquid as if it were the fountain of youth. Blair's right hand was palmed on the top of Jo's head, driving her deeper into her genitals, the blonde whimpering her name. Two fingers were deep inside of her Princess, a steady demanding rhythm driving Blair even higher.

“Joey, oh...right...” She slightly moved her hand, indicating Joey to slide just a tiny bit one way, to find the perfect spot that would make stars explode behind her eyes. “Right...oh, God, right there, Jo, that's it, baby. Suck my clit, please, make me...”

Jo did what was requested, sucking the bundle of nerves hard into her mouth, at the same moment, she rotated her fingers, and found that sweet, spongy spot inside Blair. _Right...about...now,_ Jo thought wickedly.

Blair's whole body went rigid, her back, even from a reclined angle, arching off the bed. For a moment she was silent, her mouth hanging open, then the climax thundered through her. “ _Oooooh Joey_!!”

Jo didn't let up at first, as Blair continued to press Jo's head deeper, as she ground upward at the same time. Another climax followed the first, Blair screaming again. At that point, Jo relented, reverting to soft kisses on Blair's clit, and stilling her fingers, letting her lover come down from the summit.

Blair was still breathing heavy a few minutes later when Jo moved up Blair's body, her hips straddling those of the blonde, then moving in for a punishing kiss, Blair kissing up her own essence as Jo leaned in to press their bodies together.

“God, I love you Princess”, Jo said thickly. “More and more every day. You're everything to me.”

“Joey”, Blair said, her breathing still not settled. Blair suddenly laughed. “I swear one of these days, you're gonna be doing that, and my body will stay stiff forever.” The giggled into another kiss.

“Nah, won't happen”, Jo chided. “I'll just simply sit on your stomach and bend you back in place.” Blair smacked Jo on her ass, but laughed loudly.

“Maybe we should record that one”, Blair said cheekily.

“Ooh, you're getting kinky, baby”, Jo said, raising her eyebrows.

Blair simply laughed, grabbing Jo for another sweet kiss. They went silent, simply enjoying the pleasure of their naked bodies pressed together. Blair wished they could stay like this forever, but...

“You said earlier that we couldn't do this all night, that tomorrow is a Monday”, Blair reminded her.

“Yeah, me and my big mouth” Jo said, rolling her eyes, Blair smiling back.

“Maybe it's big, but it's certainly talented, you barbarian”, she said sweetly. “Why don't we get up, take a shower together, then call it a night.”

“Sound like the perfect end to the day, blondie.” Jo moved in for another desperate, passionate kiss. “I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, so very much, Jo.”

So life settled in for Jo Polniaczek and Blair Warner, both of them having found their place in the world for the moment, both growing to love one another more each day.

* * *

“Rachel Pendry; Robert Perkins, Rishu Poddar; Joanna Polniaczek.”

Inside Madison Square Garden, Blair cried happy tears, Charlie and Rose Polniaczek yelling out happily, as Joanna Marie Polniaczek was was granted her Bachelor of Science in Business Administration from Fordham University. Also in the audience were two of Jo's best friends, Dorothy Ramsey and Natalie Green. Blair's father, David, was in the audience, along with Jo and Blair's “big brothers”, Richard Sennet and Dwight Freeman. And, as she had been for years, Edna Garrett was there, watching one of “her girls” graduate.

Jo looked out at her rooting section as she walked across the stage, a iridescent smile on her face. She waved at everyone, then looking right at Blair, she blew a kiss and mouthed “ _I love you.”_

“I love you, too, Joey!” Blair said it out loud, not being able to keep the joy inside her. _My barbarian is a college graduate!_ The thought made her cry even more.

After the ceremony, the usual pandemonium that always greeted the aftermath of a graduation ensued, with graduates looking for friends and family, to talk excitedly about the ceremony.

It took about ten minutes, Blair desperately searching through the crowd, until she saw the familiar, fine brown hair, the sparkling green eyes, and signature Jo grin. They caught sight of each other at the same moment, both of them screaming and racing toward the other.

“Joey!” They almost tackled each other, laughing at the sight they must have been. “Congratulations, baby! I'm so damn proud of you!” Jo didn't get a chance to answer, as Blair, oblivious of their surroundings, wrapped Jo up in a hug and kissed her sweetly on the lips, Jo happy to return the favor.

After a few moments, Jo giggled. “Princess, I'm sure people are watching us.” Yet Jo went in for another kiss.

“I don't give a damn, my barbarian, I love you. I'm so proud of you.”

As they kissed some more, they suddenly heard a loud “ahem!” to one side.

Coming out of their reverie, they saw Natalie and Tootie giving them that old “you two are impossible” look, but both younger women couldn't keep the corners of their mouths from turning up, eventually bursting into laughter, rushing toward Jo and Blair. A Four Musketeer hug ensued, all four yelling like they did years ago at Eastland.

The older adults brought up the rear, Rose and Charlie squeezing Jo hard, making her roll her eyes, but balancing it with a huge smile. She was the first person in her family to graduate college.

“I did it, Ma, Pa!” Tears of joy streamed down all three of their faces. “It took me a little longer, but I did it.”

“Oh my baby”, Rose said, weeping unapologetically. “I so dreamed of this day for you.”

Her dad came up to her, also crying. Charlie wasn't normally one to let his emotions out, but this was momentous for him. “All I ever wanted, Joanna, was for you to have a better life than me an your mother”, he said proudly. “I think you're on you're way to that, sweetheart.” He gave her a big kiss on the lips, Jo laughing.

“I think I've got a good supporting cast behind me”, Jo reminded them, taking all of them in. “Everyone of you helped get me here. Thank you.”

Mrs. Garrett walked up, a proud, dignified smile on her face. She grabbed Jo's hands, Jo looking at her sweetly. “You remember years ago, when you told me all you wanted was for me to be proud of you?”

Jo nodded. “I remember it like yesterday, Mrs. G.”

“I want you to know, Joanna Marie, that I've _always_ been proud of you. You've been through so much for so long, and right now, I'm as proud of you as I've ever been.”

Jo couldn't answer, simply giving Edna a loving squeeze. It lasted a good minute or two. When it broke, Jo finally had some words. “That means everything to me, Mrs. G. Thank you for never givin' up on me.”

* * *

The Next Morning, A Sunday

Jo and Blair were up late, doing what they loved to do best-making love. They got up early to repeat the exercise. After a lively shower, the two lovers sat down at their kitchen table to talk about their immediate future. Jo wanted to pitch something to her girlfriend.

“I want to take just a little time off before we start looking into the nuts and bolts-uh, no pun intended, for starting a bike shop”, Jo told Blair. “I hit the books hard the last two years, and, well, I just want to enjoy the summer before getting into tryin' to start a business.”

“What exactly would you like to do, honey?” Blair took a satisfying of her piping hot coffee.

“I don't know, babe. I'd like to get away from New York for a while. I haven't gone anywhere since I got back, and I just want somewhere where the two of us can relax, and be really alone.”

Blair smiled, reaching into the pocket of her robe. Jo had given her exactly the opening she needed. “Oh, you mean like a tropical resort on the ocean, where the two of us will be incredibly alone so we can make love 24/7. Something like that?”

Jo eyed Blair suspiciously. “I, uh, didn't have anything so grand in mind but...”

Blair pulled out a thrice-folded set of papers, and laid them on the table in front of Jo.

Jo looked at Blair, then read the first page. “Confirmed, seven nights at the Jade Mountain Resort, St. Lucia, all-inclusive package.” Jo looked up in shock. “And...we go there in three weeks?”

“That's your first graduation present. Since we didn't get a 'honeymoon' after our commitment, this will be our first vacation together, babe.”

“You don't think small, Princess, do you?” Jo got off her chair, going behind Blair and wrapping her in a hug. “You know you didn't have to do this, but thank you, baby.” She kissed Blair on the cheek. “I love you to the moon and back.”

“Or at least to St. Lucia and back?”

“Haha, always the comedian, blondie”, Jo said with a snort.

“Oh, by the way, I told you last night your actual Graduation gift is coming today. We were too busy all day yesterday, and...”

Jo broke in. “And all last night, and all early this morning...”

“Sex fiend”, Blair said with a wink.

“Uh-huh, like I have to twist your arm, baby.”

“Anyway, Dwight said he'd drive it over here about Noon, then he and Richie are going golfing.”

“Those two-we gotta get them some girlfriends”, Jo snorted in laughter.

“They're...working on it, or so they told me. Remember”, Blair reminded Jo, “they've been pretty much married to their jobs, and do want to move up in the company as well.”

“I get it, but if you can find someone, Princess, so can they.”

Blair got out of the chair, Jo yipping, Blair chasing her around the apartment. Jo didn't make much of an attempt to escape, letting Blair pin her on the couch. After the laughter died down, they looked at each other hungrily. They were only wearing their robes...

Blair untied Jo's, revealing Jo's breasts, her dark nipples already erect, Blair lowering herself to suck on first one an then the other.

“We gonna finish before...oh God, Princess...Noon?” Jo reached up to take Blair's robe off, Blair lowering herself, their breasts meeting.

“I'll be done-for now, barbarian-before the guys arrive, but after they're gone...”


	4. Chapter 4

IV

_Moving forward using all my breath  
Making love to you was never second best  
I saw the world thrashing all around your face  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_Melt With You, Modern English_

**They cut it close, but they were finished** with their love-making before the guys showed up. It helped that Richard and Dwight were about twenty minutes late, but they would have been ready at Noon. The extra time simply gave them a chance to cool down, spray Lysol in the room so it didn't smell like sex, and for them to look presentable.

“Hey Blair, Jo?” Dwight's voice boomed over the intercom. “You two decent?” They heard Richard snicker.

“How'd they know”, Blair said, astounded.

“They don't, but if they had a girlfriend as sexy as mine, I bet that's all they'd be doing, blondie.”

“Turn...”

“Blue”, Jo finished with a laugh. “Yeah, we're more than decent, guys, come on up. Jo hit the button to unlocked the security door to the apartment.

A few minutes later, they heard the two men, who sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding.

“Dwight, goddammit”, Richard swore, “will you be careful with that thing?”

“You try to do this, in a fuckin' elevator, no less.”

“Whatever, Dwight, just...just hang back there will ya?”

Jo and Blair burst out laughing.

Blair opened the door to find only Richard in front of it. “Hey Richie, you toss Dwight down the stairs or something.” Jo thought that was hysterical.

“Not he wouldn't deserve it, the asshole”, he said with a humorous smirk. He immediately turned to Jo, giving her a hug. “OK, kiddo, _you_ need to go into the bedroom with Blair, and don't come out til I tell ya, okay?”

“Mmm”, Jo snickered, “we get in there, we may never come out.”

Blair huffed. “Barbarian.” The two girls complied, leaving the living room. It took Richie a few moments to move the furniture around to make room for the gift. When he was satisfied, he went to the door. “Dwight, okay, get your ass in here.”

“'Bout damn time”, he said with a growl. After he had things set up, Richard went to the bedroom door. “Okay, you two come out, Blair make she she's blindfolded or something.”

“Damn”, the two men heard Jo say with a purr, “can she tie me up, too?”

“Joey!”

The two men roared with laughter.

“Okay”, Blair said, “coming out!”

Jo had a clean, white athletic sock tied around her eyes, Blair eyeing the gift with satisfaction. “Okay, barbarian, I'm taking the sock off, but keep your damn eyes closed?”

“Yes, ma'am”, Jo said with another chuckle. The sock came off, Jo keeping her promise.

“Okay, Joey, open your eyes.”

“All this for a...” Jo froze at what she saw in front of her: it was a brand new, gold and black, 2000 Kawasaki Vulcan 750, the top-rated middleweight street bike for the new year. Her mouth went slack, silently walking up to the shining, pristine motorcycle.

“My Lord”, Jo squeaked, running her hand over the handlebars, the leather seat, the rear fender. When she looked at Blair, the blonde swore she had never seen a happier look on her lover's face. “Happy Graduation, baby”, Blair said, almost overcome herself.

Jo walked over to Blair, still in a daze. “Thank you, Princess”, Jo cried, putting her head on Blair's shoulder, embracing her. “This...easily the best present I've ever received. It's...God it's gorgeous-and you remembered to get a passenger seat and backrest.”

“Well, I'm not gonna let you have all the fun, Joey”, Blair said happily. “Besides, maybe next Spring, I'll know how to ride, and I can get my own.”

Jo eyed her. “The Princess ridin' her own bike. I can't wait.” She hugged Blair again. “I love you, babe. This means so much to me.”

“ _You_ mean everything to me, my dear. Maybe we can take it for a spin this afternoon?”

“It _is_ gassed up, guys?” She turned to their friends.

“Did you put gas in it, Dwight?”

Dwight looked blankly at Richard. “I thought _you_ filled it up!”

The two girls looked like they were going to explode in anger, when the two men started to howl in laughter. Blair and Jo got the joke, and without saying a word, and with a single look, went up and slugged each guy on the arm.

* * *

With Jo's new bike, and their new helmets, the two ladies took the inaugural ride on Jo's new motorcycle. Blair had ridden before with Jo, but their relationship as it was, Blair found a whole new thrill in riding with the brunette, seeing Jo with such unrestrained joy on her face as she first mounted her new bike. For Blair, it was priceless.

As they were cruising along, Jo had a thought, yelling it back to Blair. “Hey Princess, it's not even 3 O'clock, why don't we cruise up to Peekskill, and show our toy to Mrs. G, Tootie, and Natalie?”

“Best idea you've had all day, grease monkey...well”, she yelled into the wind, “the second best idea!”

“What was the best?”

Blair felt mischievous at that moment. Her arms were snaked around Jo's midsection, her hands clasped together. She carefully moved one hand up, lightly squeezing one of Jo's breasts. Jo simply laughed.

“You're right, it's the second best idea of the day, baby!” Blair laughed loudly into the wind.

Just under an hour later they were in Peekskill, heading over to Mrs. Garrett's store, which closed by 6pm on Sundays.

* * *

It had been a very slow day at Edna's Edibles in Peekskill, a disappointment to Edna Garrett, but she knew there were days like this. She had Tootie in the back, studying for her finals at Langley. Tootie had taken a year off from school after graduating from Eastland, which happened to coincide with Jo's disappearance. She had spent that year going back and forth between New York and Washington, D.C, feeling the need to be close to her family.

She was finishing up her Junior year, a drama major, wanting more than anything to be on stage on Broadway, and, perhaps some day, on the screen in Hollywood. She was only glancing at her notes, very sure she would pass with flying colors. Since Natalie was still in town for Jo's graduation, and wasn't leaving until late Monday morning, the two best friends mostly talked about their families, Natalie once in a while giving her pop quizzes her finals.

“Is it me, Tootie, or have you been going to school, like forever?”

Dorothy rolled her eyes. “It does seem that way, doesn't it? It does seem weird that I was once four years behind Jo and Blair, and now I'm gonna graduate only one year after Jo.”

“Wild, isn't it?” Natalie smiled. “I've never seen either Blair or Jo look as happy as they were yesterday.”

“No kidding”, Dorothy echoed. “Now they can really look forward to the future together. It's still hard to imagine everything Jo went through.”

“And she made it out the other end”, Natalie pointed out. “You know, Toots, I think of myself as open-minded, but when Jo came back, I struggled with the idea of she and Blair as...as...”

“Lovers?” Natalie raised her eyebrows.  
  
“I'll stick with partners, thank you very much”, she said hastily. “But yeah. Now? I can see that they are perfect for each other. And there's no doubt in my mind that, without Blair, Jo might not have come as far as she did.”

“You doubt Jo's resolve?” Tootie looked surprised. “I never have.”

“No, it's not that”, Natalie objected. “I think Jo's one of the strongest people I've ever known, but knowing how and _why_ she left, had Blair not fallen in love with Jo...I think it would have crushed her.”

“We don't have to find out, thank God”, Tootie said. “Did you think, when we first met Blair, that she would become as strong and courageous as she is now?”

“Not a chance”, Natalie laughed. “Jo's made an honest woman of. I don't like to get too mushy, but I'm so damn proud of both of them.”

* * *

As the two women continued to chat, they heard a racket outside of the store, the two of them scurrying to the front.

“Mrs. Garrett, what's all the noise?”

“Sounds like someone revving a motorcycle, Dorothy”, Edna said over the noise. The noise stopped. She looked at the two woman behind her. “Thank goodness I don't have any flowers here”, she smirked.

“I already did your flowers in once, Mrs. G”, a voice at the door said loudly. “I ain't never doing that again.” Helmets came off of the two visitors.

“Jo! Blair!” Edna laughed heartily, hugging both women. “Talk about deja vu.”

“All over again”, Jo added.

“Is that even funny any more?” Natalie looked crossly at the arrivals.

“It's always funny, Nat.”

“Me and the Princess wanted to surprise ya by coming up here on the graduation present she got me.”

Tootie practically screamed. “A new bike!”

Jo and Blair led the other three out front, their friends approving of the new vehicle.

“That is one sharp looking machine, Jo”, Mrs. Garrett said, giving her a hug. “Not that you'll ever get me on it, but it is nice looking.”

Hearing that, Tootie and Natalie begged Jo for a quick ride around a block or two, Jo liking the idea. As Jo and the other two discussed who was going first and whatnot, Blair and Mrs. Garrett went back into the store.

“Jo looks so...incredibly happy, honey”, Mrs. G said softly. “You've been so good for each other, Blair.”

Blair blushed a little. “She's the love of my life, Mrs. Garrett. I'd do anything for her. In fact, I sprung another graduation present on her last night-a week in Aruba. We never got our 'honeymoon' after our commitment party, and we've both been going hard since Jo started school. Just getting away will be nice.”

“And after the 'honeymoon'?”

“Then we're going to start putting together a business plan for a bike shop. Her goal someday, is to have a lot of shops in this area, maybe in other areas of the country. It's her passion.”

“No, Blair”, Mrs. Garrett said, shaking her head confidently. “That's what she wants to be her business, but _you_ are her passion. She's so incredibly devoted to you.”

“It goes both ways, Mrs. Garrett”, Blair assured. “I hope someday, the laws change, and we can get married. But even if we can't, I'm never leaving her."

* * *

The girls from Manhattan stayed around for dinner, leaving about 8pm, Blair having to work the next day, and after the little amount of sleep either of them had received that weekend, neither wanted to be up late, despite the temptation of doing so.

They said another tearful goodbye to Natalie, hating that she lived so far away, but realizing that they were all grown up, their own lives pulling them apart, that being the price of becoming an adult.

Back at home that night, Jo was still walking on sunshine, the entire weekend being one she'd never forget. They took a leisurely bath together, and by 11pm, they we both snuggling under the covers, as usual both of them nude.

“You're a college graduate, Joey”, Blair said with affection. “I'm so proud of you.”

“First one in my family”, she noted again. “Can you believe it? Never thought, growing up in The Bronx, that I'd end up graduating from a place like Fordham.” She turned to her partner. “You're a big part in me gettin' there, Princess.” The shared a sweet kiss. “I'm proud to be your girl.”

The came together in a warm, tender hug, neither of them ever tiring of feeling their bare skin in full contact, the temptation to make love again always present. Yet the truth was, they were both exhausted from the weekend, love-making having been a major part of it.

They hugged tightly, kissing softly, as their eyebrows started to grow heavy with the warmth of the comforter on them, and their bodies in close proximity.

“I love you, my grease monkey”, Blair said, her voice barely audible.

“Love you, too, Princess”, Jo responded, her eyes closing as she said the words. In moments, they were asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

V

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies, my love  
To the dark and the endless skies_

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command, my love_

_And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last 'til the end of time my love  
And it would last 'til the end of time_

_The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face, your face, your face_

_The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, Roberta Flack_

Three Weeks Later

**Having to get up at 4am for a 7am** flight from JFK to St. Lucia hadn't been Jo and Blair's idea of a fun morning, but the excitement they felt as their American Airlines nonstop flight winged it's way south had them wide-awake. Of course they were in First Class-Jo never having flown in such big seats before. It was a four hour, fifteen minute flight on the Airbus A-300, the two women catching some Z's on the way down.

It was worth it when they arrived at the resort. Jo had never seen anything like it,and for all her travels around the world, neither had Blair. It was spectacular. There was no front of the suites, or as they were called there, “sanctuaries”; it was completely open, looking westward over the Caribbean sea. A huge infinity pool took up most of the front of the sanctuary, behind it a huge canopied bed-larger than any King bed either had seen. Modern furniture adorned the area to one side of the bed, again behind the infinity pool. The en-suite was the same, no front to it, but a gigantic, round, over-sized Jacuzzi bathtub, again looking out over the sea. They looked at each other after the attendant had put their luggage against the dressers and had departed, simply giggling in amazement.

“God, Joey”, Blair gushed, “I've been to a lot of fancy places, but...this is breathtaking.”

“If you're amazed by it, how do you think I feel lookin' at this setup?”

Blair laughed happily as she slid over to Jo. “Since we're here on a pseudo-honeymoon, my love, I say we do what we came here to do.”

“Yeah, let's grab some grub, I'm starved.” Blair playfully slugged Jo's arm, the brunette laughing, as they folded into a deep, scorching kiss. “I'll give you one guess as to what I'd like to eat right now, Princess.”

“Well”, Blair said, looking like she was thinking hard. “Hmm. I guess that...it would be me?” Her voice growled with seduction.

“Right the first time, blondie.” The kiss intensified, and in a matter of moments, they were standing naked before each other.

* * *

The two woman were moaning, each of them with their faces between the others' thighs, Blair on Top of Jo, spreading Jo's nether lips for better access. Below her Jo had her hands around Blair's shapely ass, trying to bring her lover even closer to her, if that was physically possible.

They had been making love for hours, in this paradise by the Caribbean Sea. Had it been possible, anyone could have come by on a boat and see them in their glory, but to protect the privacy of their guests, the resort didn't allow that.

This was a fantasy come true for Jo Polniaczek: making love the the woman who had captured and held her heart for so many years, and who had done so much to bring Jo back from the precipice of destruction. This was the best way she knew how to thank her lover.

As Jo ran her tongue and her lips over Blair's insanely wet center, Jo decided do up the ante a little. They didn't do very often what she had in mind, but she knew what Blair's reaction would be. Even through she could barely concentrate as, at the moment, her Princess had sucked in on her clit hard, Jo found the ability to move one of her bare hands off Blair's ass, sliding it down. Moving her head back for a moment, she dipped two fingers in Blair's vagina, coating them completely. Removing the fingers, she began feasting again on the blonde.

She slid the two fingers up Blair's ass, sliding them between Blair's glorious buns. She deftly took the first finger, while licking Blair's clit, and slowly entered Blair's puckered hole. It got the results Jo wanted.

“Oh, God Joey, that drives me...oh God yes!”

A few moments later Jo slid the second finger in, Blair crying out again. Jo increased the pace of the assault on Blair, increasing the tempo of her tongue and lips, and speeding up the thrust of her fingers in Blair's ass. Blair's breathing began to come in short spurts, her cries becoming shallower as well.

Jo knew it was time.

Without warning, she sucked Blair's clit hard between her lips, then lightly bit down on it, Jo feeling Blair's body stiffen.

“ _Joooooey_!”

Blair had never screamed this loud during their love making, her entire body shaking as if an earthquake had been centered in her clit, then racing outward to her entire body. She continued to grind her genitals into Jo's lips, also still encouraging Jo to finger-fuck her ass. A second and a third orgasm tearing through her. She finally reached down and stilled Jo's head with her hand, mumbling “no mas”, as Jo giggled into her center. Jo finally relented.

Blair practically rolled off of Jo, half-conscious, the hours of sex exhausting her. As she landed on the bed, arms and legs splayed, Jo laughed hysterically at the site of her disheveled lady.

“The Princess with the Perfect Hair is undone by the Tomboy from The Bronx”, Jo chortled. “Story at eleven.”

Blair could only laugh at the barb, her breasts jiggling as she did so. Jo wasn't in much better shape, but found the energy to crawl on top of her love, until they were face to face, Jo peppering kisses on Blair's face as the blonde kept laughing.

“You're such a barbarian, Polniaczek”, Blair said delightfully. “Good God, we've been going at it for five hours.”

“You had something better to do, babe?”

Blair snorted another laugh. “Come to think of it, no, but we haven't eaten all day. We can take a bath then head over to the Celestial Terrace for dinner.”

“Yeah, we'll need the energy boost and calories to get through the rest of the night, baby”, Jo said, kissing Blair with purpose. “The night is still young.”

“It is, isn't it”, she said with giggle. She became mesmerized by looking into Jo's electric green eyes. “There's nothing more sacred to me than when we make love, Joey. I try to give you everything I am each and every time, honey.”

Jo looked at Blair with what could only be surprised as awe. “There isn't a luckier, most blessed woman in the world than me, Blair Warner. I'd lay down my life for you, Princess.”

Another round of languid kissing ensued, with the two lovers finally taking a bath, and getting dressed for dinner.

* * *

Mid-morning on the next day, the couple, hand-in-hand, which didn't happen often back home when they were out, wandered down the “mountain' which their resort was situated, to a sister resort called the Anse Chastanet Beach Resort. The two resorts shared amenities, and that resort, right on the Caribbean Sea, had a small beach with cabana's that could be rented for a quarter of a day, half a day, or all day. They rented one for the day, taking time to walk the small beach and sample the other resort, having lunch there.

Sitting in their cabana later, the two woman were propped up in the bed in the cabana, the front and sides drawn open as they took in the picturesque view of the sea and rock formations to one side. Jo was laying her head on Blair's amble bosom, Blair stroking darker hair.

“I vote that we simply live down here for the rest of our lives, Warner”, Jo said, only half in joking. “It's got everything we want-food, a beach, and each other.”

“I'm half-temped to take you up on that offer, Joey”, Blair said with a laugh. “God, it is beautiful here, isn't it?”

Jo looked up at Blair. “Yeah, and I'm lookin' at the most beautiful thing on the whole island right now. I'm in her arms.”

Blair leaned down, kissing the top of Jo's head. “You don't have to butter me up, Jo, I've already melted for you.”

“I know, but I can't help it. I want to scream to the Universe how lucky I am. I never want to keep it in.”

“You've always been one to speak your mind, honey, no doubt about that.”

“Yeah”, Jo snorted, “and it's gotten me into all kinds of trouble over the years.”

Blair nodded. “It has, but I can tell you that, down here”, she added wickedly, “it'll get you laid by me time and time again.”

Jo sat up and brought Blair in for a heated kiss. “Good Lord, have I corrupted you, Princess.” The both softly laughed.

“I want you to corrupt me forever, love.” Blair reached out to tenderly stroke Jo's face, Jo's closing her eyes at the intensity of the feelings that swept over her. Even now, just over two years after they dedicated themselves to each other, Jo Polniaczek had never lost the intensity of those feelings Blair brought out in her. They simply kept becoming more intense every day.

“I wish there were better words to say it, but God, I love you, baby.” Jo leaned her forehead on Blair's. “It just never seems adequate to say that.”

“It's more than adequate, Joey, at least for me. I feel it every time we touch, every time we hold hands, every time we kiss, every time we make love. It overwhelms me.”

“I hope it always does, Princess.” Blair snuggled into Jo, Jo wrapping an arm around her.

“If we could get away with it, sweetie, I'd make love to you right here.”

Jo burst out laughing. “If it were only fish, and turtles, and maybe some whales and dolphins watchin', I would love to give 'em a show. But with our luck some old, fat couple will walk by, and really spoil the mood.”

Blair almost doubled over in uncontrolled laughter. “Oh, Joey, that was so _mean_! I can't believe you said that!”

“It got you laughing, didn't it, blondie?” Just watching Blair laugh herself silly broke Jo up into her own cackles. “You know what, now at night, when we're on the bed makin' love, you're gonna wonder if some old fat people are walkin' by or something.”

“Stop that, you barbarian, turn blue already!” The hysterics continued.

“Wow, I get a barbarian and the turn blue in one sentence. I think that's a record.”

The two fell into each other, laughing, which did get some others on the beach looking at them, most of those simply smirking watching the two woman in their laughing fit.

They finally caught their breath, returned to kissing for a while, then took a siesta under the protection of their cabana.

* * *

The vacation had done both woman a world of good. It not only let them truly spend a considerable amount of time completely alone, without having to worry about work or school, and recharged their batteries for moving forward. Most of the time, they simply lay naked in their spectacular sanctuary, lounging in the Infinity pool, or the huge bathtub, or having nonstop sex for hours on end.

As for the sex, it just kept getting better and better. They didn't try to get overtly creative with their love-making. They knew what they both liked, but were also smart enough to know that, from time to time, they might have try something a little different to spice up their love life. They did so on their last night before returning to New York.

Blair had suggested it, after reading about it in Cosmopolitan, she and Jo agreeing to try it on their vacation, to see if it's something that they would like. They had been making love, again for hours, when Blair suggested they try it. Jo's eyes lit up with excitement.

They were tentative at first, trying to figure out how to make it work. Jo instructed Blair to lay toward the end of the bed, the brunette putting a generous film of lube on Blair's genitals. “Okay, Princess, now let me get into position.”

Jo lowered her center toward Blair's, putting her left leg on the outside of Blair's right leg, her right leg planted on the floor., Jo looking down hungrily at her lady. “Now, raise your legs in the air and grab your ankles, baby.” Her eyes never leaving Jo's, Blair did as asked. “You ready, baby?”

“God, yes, Joey.”

Jo took the lube and rubbed her labia and her clit for a moment, then lowered her aching center onto Blair's. As their centers first touched, it was like a massive charge of electricity shooting through them, both of them gasping. It took a moment for them to take a breath, then Blair nodded at Jo.

Leaning over Blair, Jo began to rub her genitals slowly across Blair's, Jo not able to open her eyes as the friction of pussy on pussy made her throb with pleasure. “My God, Princess”, Jo moaned, “this...God this is Heaven.” The pace stayed slow and steady.

Blair wanted to reach out and grab one of Jo's breasts, that was tauntingly close to the blonde, wanting to squeeze it or take an erect nipple in her mouth. Venturing that she could keep both her legs, she let go of her right leg, grabbing on to Jo's left breast, anchoring herself even more to lover.

“Joey”, Blair purred in almost a growl, “faster, baby. Fuck me faster.”

Blair had never used that word during their love making, Jo's eyes snapping open at it's use, looking deep into Blair's brown and golden eyes. She picked up the tempo.

“That's it, love, sooo good.” With the lubricant, mixed with their own desire, holding up nicely, Jo leaned in some more, grinding down on Blair. They continued to stare intensely at each other, soft grunts and loud moans coming from both of them.

The sensations were nothing like they had ever experienced, especially when their clits would grind together, sometimes in passing, sometimes through the concerted efforts of both woman. Neither one wanted to stop.

After fifteen minutes of concerted exertion, Jo needed to take it to another level. Leaning in closer to Blair, almost able to kiss her, she looked at her hungrily. “Want me to fuck you harder, Princess?'  
  
Blair gasped and answered immediately. “Yes, goddammit, fuck me harder Joey, grind your pussy into mine, baby.”

Jo became like a woman possessed, as she leaned in even more, grinding her center harder and harder into Blair's, her hair now drenched with sweat, as was her face and her breasts-her whole body in fact, covered with a sheen of sweat as she continued to rub harder and harder.

Blair was the same way, never being so undone in her life, and not caring what she looked like at the moment. Those fictitious people Jo had talked about earlier could walk by, and she wouldn't care. She had never felt as glorious as she did at this moment.

Their breathing intensified, Jo not knowing how long she could thrust down on her lover, her gyrations becoming less smooth. Blair urged her on. “Fuck me, Joey! God, that's it, harder!”

Jo went all out, knowing it wouldn't be long. Her moans became louder and more insistent. She bore her eyes in on Blair's. “Princess...come for me!” It wasn't a request, or a suggestion, but a full-throated demand.

Blair came completely undone. “ _Ooh, God, Joooey_!”

At the same moment, the most Earth-shaking orgasm she had ever had, thundered through the brunette. “ _Oooooooh! Oooooooh, God_!” She kept repeating it as her body felt like it would shake apart, as, without thought, continued to grind down on her lover, Blair continuing to almost cry in ecstasy. Wave after wave of pleasure danced back and forth between their still-connected centers, finally, their clits too sensitive, Jo's body gave way, and she dropped softly on top of Blair, the blonde immediately pulling her into a hug, as they both continued to shake with sensational aftershocks.

Five minutes later, they were still coming down, entwined together, both of them silently blessing the fates that they had each other, that what they had was truly rare and precious. Silent tears caressed both their cheeks.

Finally Jo raised up, looking down at Blair, a loving smile belying the tears. “God Almighty, I love you so fuckin' much, Princess. I can't get enough of you.”

“I think for once”, Blair said, another shiver running through her, that the word fucking fits the moment, Joey.” Both women burst out laughing.

“So corrupted”, Jo said tenderly, leaning down and giving Blair a soft kiss. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Another aftershock passed through Blair, and she took a deep breath. “Why the hell haven't we ever tried that before tonight? That's a keeper, sweetie, but”, she insisted, putting a finger to Jo's lips, “I demand equal time on top the next time.”

“Fair is fair, blondie”, Jo chuckled. “But Lordy, as good as our sex life has been, this was off the charts.”

“God I love you, Joanna Marie Polniaczek” ,Blair responded, with a husky, emotional voice. “Like you said, the words seem so adequate sometimes.”

“No worries, love”, Jo reassured her. “This is for life. Forever.”

After a long, refreshing bath over looking the sea, they settled in for their last night on St. Lucia. It was back to reality for the lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

_Everyone's watching, to see what you will do  
Everyone's looking at you, oh  
Everyone's wondering, will you come out tonight  
Everyone's trying to get it right, get it right_

_Everybody's working for the weekend  
Everybody wants a new romance  
Everybody's goin' off the deep end  
Everybody needs a second chance, oh_

_You want a piece of my heart  
You better start from the start  
You wanna be in the show  
Come on baby let's go_

_Working For The Weekend, Loverboy_

Just Before Christmas, 1999

**The Holidays were busy for any business** , and Warner International was no exception. Blair was swamped with end-of-the year reports, memos, projections, and everything else that the Vice-President of Corporate Finance at a major international business. She was putting in sixteen to eighteen hour days quite often, going in early in the morning, and coming home late at night, throwing a monkey wrench in to her personal life.

Jo was more than understanding, knowing her girlfriend had a job that often demanded some of her time. It hadn't happened often, especially the first two years Jo had returned, but Blair had gone on several business trips, usually lasting no more than three days. She had given some of her more important lieutenants overseas meetings, although Blair knew she couldn't do that forever, that she would have to head overseas to somewhere like London, or Tokyo, or Beijing, in the not-too-distant future.

Jo was busy gathering information about the business she wanted to start. There was a lot to figure out: where to locate the business, how to advertise for it, which brand of motorcycle that she wanted to affiliate with. She wasn't even at the point where she had to worry about hiring anyone. That was still a ways off.

Blair had bought her a Kawasaki for her graduation from Fordham, and her old bike had been a Kawasaki, but she couldn't just leave the choice based on that. Kawasaki, Honda, and Yamaha were her front runners. She had narrowed that list down a few months earlier.

She knew financing would not be a problem, as Blair would finance her start-up. Jo had not divulged it to Blair, but Jo was determine to pay Blair back every dime for her investment, even if she did so on her death-bed at ninety years old. She had never liked charity, and while she understood the blessings that she had with her soulmate being worth millions, she wanted to succeed on her own.

As things were, she was waiting for Christmas and the New Year to pass, then she knew she and Blair would have far more time for putting Jo's plan into action.

* * *

December 23rd

For the first time in a month, even on weekends, Blair came home at a decent hour. She was mercifully off the 24th, 25th, and 26th, then again on the 30th, 31st, and January 1st. She could never remember being more worn out, physically or mentally, in her life.

Jo had missed being able to make Blair dinner when she arrived home. Some night, Blair didn't arrive til after midnight. Jo always tried to be awake when Blair arrived, simply to give her girlfriend a supportive hug and kiss. The brunette thought she might have problems seeing Blair so little, but she kept her eye on her business venture, and filled her time without Blair.

It didn't mean she liked it one bit, however.

Jo knew Blair would be home by six, and had been preparing a special meal that day. The each would have a medium-rare, bone-in ribeye steak, with garlic butter baked into the meat, and Lobster tail with drawn butter, asparagus, and fresh baked garlic bread. Jo had bought everything that morning, wanting the dinner to be perfect. Both she and Blair had improved on their culinary skills by leaps and bounds over the last few years, although they would never be master chef material.

She also knew the love of her life was absolutely fried after the busy month. It excited her to be able to do this for her Princess.

Blair came through the door at 6:30, looking thoroughly out of it.

“Merry Christmas Eve Eve, blondie”, Jo said lightly, Blair rolling her eyes.

“Barbarian”, she said with a tired laugh. Blair looked gaunt and haggard, Jo not really realizing it since she had rarely seen her in the daylight hours for the last month. It alarmed Jo to some degree.

“Jeez, babe, you look completely frazzled.” Jo went to her and put loving arms around the blond, Blair melting into the touch.

“My frazzles are frazzled, Joey”, she said with an exhausted voice. They kissed sweetly.

“God, I've missed kissing you like that when you get home, Princess. I didn't know you were looking as tired as you are. I should be taking better care of you.”

Blair kissed Jo on the nose. “Honey, it's hard to take care of me when I go into work at 6am, and often get off at midnight. You do just fine taking care of me, love.”

“Hey”, Jo said with a sudden thought, “how about you go in the bedroom and lay down for about an hour? I should have dinner ready shortly after that, and you need to close your eyes. That isn't a request, blondie”, Jo added with a smile, “but an order.”

Blair gave Jo a sloppy salute, “I will obey, oh Captain my Captain.” They both chuckled as Blair leaned in for a longer, sweet kiss. “I haven't had much of a chance lately to tell you how desperately I love you, Joey, but I do. I'll see you in about an hour.”  
  
“I'll have the dinner bell clangin' at that time.”

“You better not, grease monkey”, Blair added with a snort of laughter as the bedroom door closed behind her.  
  
  


* * *

Just a little over an hour later, Jo quietly opened the bedroom door to wake her lover. Blair was sprawled naked on top of the comforter, her back and her beautiful tush visible to Jo's eyes. Just the sight of that made Jo wet between her legs, but it was dinner time, and they'd have time for that tomorrow after a good night's sleep.

“Hey Blair”, Jo whispered, “dinner's ready, baby.”

She was only met with the rising and falling of Blair's back, and the soft sound of her steady breathing. Jo came around to the side of the bed where Blair's face was turned, and even though her girlfriend was sound asleep, the look of sheer exhaustion still permeated her face. Blair began to reach for her Princess, but the sallow look on Blair's face stilled her hand.

Part of Jo felt more than a little disappointment. She had worked a good portion of the day to prepare a wonderful meal that she knew Blair would enjoy. Yet that disappointment dissolved when she saw the fatigue, even in sleep, on Blair's visage. With a smile, she quietly went to the linen closet, pulled out a light blanket, and laid it over Blair's nude form.

“Sleep as long as you need, Princess”, Jo whispered. “I love you so much.” Lightly kissing Blair on top of her head, Jo retreated, and with a look back, closed the door behind her.

* * *

Jo put the food away, knowing it could easily be warmed back up at a lower temperature in the oven. She decided to go back to work on her notes and the volumes of information she had collected about her business venture. She wanted to let people who had grown up like her to find the thrill and enjoyment of riding a bike, and the freedom one felt when doing so. She wanted her clientele to be every day people, not the high and mighty. Jo knew bikes inside and out. She knew how to ride them, she knew how to fix them, and she felt that she could help people find the best bike for them.

In the scheme of things, she knew it wasn't life or death, but she knew that she would take pride in her work and in doing something that would give people pleasure. Jo was certain that this wasn't all she wanted to do with her life, but it was a start, and was a far cry from nearly freezing to death in a blizzard in Denver, shot up with heroin.

That life was behind her, she knew it. And it was behind her in no small part because of the beautiful woman who was sound asleep a few rooms over, who herself worked damn hard at her job. No matter what Jo did as far as a job or career was concerned, her life centered around Blair Warner, and always would.

Jo had lost complete track of time when she heard the bedroom door open. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she was surprised that it said quarter past twelve. In moments the excited voice of her girlfriend filtered into the room.  
  
“Oh my God, Joey”, Blair said in a panic, even before she entered the kitchen, “I'm so sorry, baby! I slept right through the dinner you made me, but I've been so damn tired lately because of all the work...”

Jo was out of her chair and in front of her Princess quickly, placing two fingers on Blair's lips, the tears coming down Blair's cheeks breaking Jo's heart.  
  
“Shh, baby”, Jo said reassuringly, “it's okay. I went in to try and wake ya, but you were out like a light. Lookin' at your face, even asleep you looked exhausted”, she added with concern, “so I let ya sleep. You needed it. You _still_ need it.”  
  
Blair desperately hugged Jo. “God what would I do without you? I feel so bad, though, that you cooked...whatever you cooked...and tried to make it a special evening. We've had so little time together the last month. I've felt like I've neglected you.”

“Enough of that, Princess”, Jo said in a mild rebuke. “You have an important job, and I understand. I wish I had done a better job of watching over you. You're really fried, babe.”

“I know”, Blair said, keeping the hug tight. “I don't expect the hours to be as long once I go back on the 27th, and I have put in to have a four-day weekend coming up shortly. And I _will_ make this up to you.”

“Oh”, Jo said with a wicked smile, “I'm counting on that part.”

Blair laughed, giving Jo a playful kiss. “Barbarian.”

“And I'm your barbarian, don't you forget.”

“Never”, Blair said earnestly, bringing Jo in for a long, warm kiss. When it ended, she looked at her lover. “How about I help you warm up that dinner?”

“Now?” Jo looked again at the clock. “It's almost 12:30.”

“And I bet you haven't had a bite, right?”

“Well, you got me there, Princess”, Jo said sheepishly.

“Then we're gonna get this dinner ready”, Blair insisted, “then sit down, eat it and talk about nothing.”

“Sounds perfect, baby.” Jo kissed her lover again. “Oh, by the way: Merry Christmas Eve.”

“Merry Christmas Eve, Joey.”

Blair was delighted at the dinner Jo had prepared, and they were up until almost three eating, talking, and, for the first time in a good month, truly enjoying quality time together.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

_We've been through_   
_Some things together  
With trunks of memories  
Still to come  
We found things to do  
In stormy weather  
Long may you run._

_Long may you run._

_Long may you run.  
Long may you run.  
Although these changes  
have come  
With your chrome heart shining  
in the sun  
Long may you run _

_Long May You Run, The Stills-Young Band_

May, 2000

**It was coming together for Jo Polniaczek.**

Jo had found an abandoned motorcycle shop in Brooklyn that looked to be an ideal spot for her dealership. It needed some work, but not all that much. When touring the smaller facility with Blair and the Realtor, Jo had jotted down in a notebook her impression of the place, where work could be done to improve the site, how satisfactory the place would be not simply for a showroom, but a maintenance shop to fix up peoples' bikes and any trade-in's, as well as an area for the business aspect of the dealership.

She had come away more than satisfied that this was a perfect spot to open her business. It still bothered her, at least to some degree, that Blair would be paying the rent, at least to begin with, and would use Blair's money to fix up the place and get the business rolling. Blair reminded her it was their money, something Jo still had trouble grasping.

For her new bike inventory, she had chosen Honda and Kawasaki, and hoped, one day, to open other branches, perhaps selling other makes of bikes as well. Jo was about a month or so away from beginning the hiring process. She would be looking, at first, for very few employees-one or two salespeople, perhaps three mechanic, and a few others. She was starting small, and wanted to grow slowly, starting with quality sales and service, and gaining a solid reputation.

The hardest part was naming what her enterprise would be. One Saturday afternoon, she, Blair, Richard and Dwight went out to a sports bar for some food, and they threw out some names. “Grease Monkey Motors” had been jokingly suggested, of course by Blair, and Jo threw back “Princess Motors” at her girlfriend for laughs.

“It can't be that hard”, Jo complained. “I mean, I don't need to name it after me or Princess. But...this is driving me outta my mind.”

“You have a mind?” Blair put on a face of mock surprise.

“Hardy har, blondie”, Jo said with a fake scowl. “You should do the Tonight Show.” She leaned in to kiss her girl.

“How about a simple name, Jo”, Richie suggested. “You can overthink it too much.”

“Yeah, but what if it ain't the right name? I mean a name is important to a business”, she pointed out.

“You've had to have thought about and written down tons of names”, Dwight offered. “Anything that sounds solid, if not flashy?”

Jo thought for a moment. “Well, one of the first names I wrote down, I didn't think it was flashy at the time, but it says it all I guess.” Jo paused, still thinking.

“And”, Blair said expectantly, “you gonna make us drag it out of you.”

“Alright, Princess, keep your knickers on.” Jo looked around, rather sheepishly. “One of the first names was simply Brooklyn Honda-Kawasaki. Pretty boring.”

Blair looked at Richard, who looked at Dwight, and the two of them looked back at Blair, Dwight raising his eyebrows.”

“Pretty damn perfect, you great monkey”, Blair said with a smile. “Straight, to the point, no nonsense-just like you, Joey.”

Jo looked at her friends who all seemed to be in agreement. “Yeah, it is kind of like me-no bullshit, you see what you get.”

“I wouldn't make that your slogan”, Richard said with sarcasm.

“You're all comedians, I see.” She turned again to Blair. “So you really like it, Blair?”

“I think it's perfect, Joey. Like I said, simply and to the point.”

The smile that lit up Jo's face took Blair's breath away. Her breath was further taken as Jo leaned in and give her a warm, seductive kiss. When it finished, Jo hoisted her glass of root beer. “To Brooklyn Honda-Kawasaki.”

“Long may it run”, Dwight said, throwing in a good motorcycle euphemism.

Blair looked questioningly at Jo. “Long may it run?”

“Yeah, the Neil Young and Stephen Stills song, 'Long May You Run'?”

Blair still had a blank look. “Who's Neil Young and Stephen Stills?”

Jo looked at Blair as if she had two heads, the two men breaking out into snickers. "You're such a Princess, Blair." She leaned in kissing Blair sweetly.

"Well, well, well", a new voice said from behind the two woman-and obviously drunk voice. "Look at the dykes, makin' out as if they own the place."

The two friends of Jo and Blair stood up, and, to Blair's mild surprise, so did Jo.

“I don't think you were invited to our party, pal”, Jo spat.

Blair huffed loudly. _Can't Jo ever learn to close her yap?_

The drunk man moved closer to Jo, Dwight stepping in front of his friend. “Is there a problem, sir?” Although Richard and Dwight were no longer just drivers at Warner International, and had moved up in the middle management ranks of Corporate Security, they still acted the part of protector when it was needed.

“Yeah, there's a problem, asshole”, the man said too loudly.

“Hey Roger”, another man in the group said, “just let it go, buddy.”

“Roger” was hearing none of it. “Shut the fuck up, Danny. Yeah, the problem is that dykes ain't welcome here, although”, he swayed toward where Blair was sitting, “if the blonde beauty really wants a kiss, she should try me.”

Richard moved to impose himself between Blair and Roger. “No one asked for your opinion, Roger”, Richard said reasonably and politely. “We're here with our friends, enjoying some food and drinks, just like you. I suggest you simply move on.”

The man went to side-step Richard, and lunged for Blair. Before the blonde even had time to react, Richard had quickly moved, grabbing the man, wrenching his arm behind his back, and shoving him hard against the wall, the man hitting the unmovable object with a thud.

The room turned quiet, everyone looking at Richard and Roger.

“As I was saying...Roger”, Richie said with deep loathing, “it's time for you to move along. I assure you, pal, that I can snap your arm off if you want me to, no problem.”

Richard released the man, Roger turning around looking him dead in the eye. The look on Richard's eyes told Roger that this was the wrong tree to bark at. “Whatever”, Roger said, turning away. “You want to hang out with fuckin' rug-munchin' dykes, it's no skin off my back. Let's go, guys.”

The group headed off, a few of them looking apologetically at the two woman.

* * *

They were home early that evening, feeling good about coming to a decision about the name that Jo's company would have, but Blair feeling troubled by the encounter at the sports bar with the drunk man. Both women silently blessed the fact that Richard and Dwight were with them. It might have gotten ugly.

They weren't going to need a dinner this Sunday night, having eaten their fill for the rest of the day. When they arrived home, Jo organized all her material on her business. She would be filling out applications on the Internet for operating a franchise for both Honda and Kawasaki, which included financial information. This was the time it was good having a wealthy partner, but she tried not to think of that. It did help that the Warner name was well-known in not just the U.S, but also Japan, and that David Warner had put in an addendum of good character for Jo to be attached to her applications.

She was so busy organizing, as this was to be a big week for the start of her dealership, that she lost focus on Blair for a while. Jo would sign the papers for the lease on the building. She would look for a contractor to fix up the interior and make it to a standard that she thought was appropriate. She had to file all kinds of paperwork with the city and State of New York, to get regulatory approval for a zillion different things. Blair had told her that when she was ready, she would have a friend of hers at Warner who was a graphic designer, get together with them to pick out a company logo.

About a half hour later, Jo looked up to see Blair laying on the couch, looking troubled and dejected. Without a second thought, she sat down in front of the blonde.

“What's wrong, babe?”

Blair turned to see the genuine look of concern in Jo's eyes, instantly making her feel a little better. “I don't know, honey, I'm just a little ruffled about what happened at the sports bar today.”

“Don't let it bother ya, Princess”, Jo assured her. “They were just jealous that I was with the sexiest woman in the joint.”

Blair chuckled. “Well, that is true”, she replied in the old, stuck-up Blair voice, Jo laughing at her. “But this is simply more of what you've had to endure all your life, in one form or another. What's wrong with two consenting adults freely giving their love to one another?”

“Absolutely nothing, babe. But we still live in a far-from-perfect world, where there will always be butinski's who think it's their business.”

Blair put an elbow on the couch, raising her head up in her hand. “Joey, can I ask you something that might be a little...sensitive?”

“You can ask me anything, Princess, you know that.”

“When you were gone for that five years, did you...did you ever see anyone you found attractive, or who hit on you, or who tried to...force themselves on you?”

The question caught Jo off guard. She would occasionally still have nightmares about that sordid time in her life, but they were few and far between now. “When you hang out with the kinda people I did, Blair, no one looked attractive. Most of us were just stayin' alive. So no, I didn't see anyone attractive, nor did anyone hit on me. And maybe I was lucky, but no one ever tried to have their way with me.” Jo moved closer to Blair, running a hand through her head. “The _only_ thought that kept me anywhere near sane that whole five years was you, baby. When I was at my lowest points, I would close my eyes and see your face and smile, and somehow, each time, it kept me going. I was so stupid back then, but even then, even if you didn't know it, you kept me alive.”

Blair couldn't keep the tears back as she sat up, Jo joining her on the couch and embracing her. “It's funny, Joey, I did the same thing. Every time I didn't think I could go on, I thought of your beautiful face and smile, and it kept me going.”

“That's what soul-mates do, Princess: they keep each other alive when things are at their worst.”

“God I love you, Joey”, Blair cried into another hug. “With everything that I am, I love you.”

“Right back atcha”, Jo said softly. After a few moments, she broke the embrace, looking at Blair. Standing up, Jo put out a hand to the blonde. “Come with me, blondie”, Jo said, still quietly, “I wanna make you feel better before we go to bed.”

Blair nodded, rose, and let Jo lead her away.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

_Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby  
Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby  
  
There's nothin' to it  
Just say you wanna do it  
Open up your heart  
And let the lovin' start  
  
Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby  
Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby  
  
Yeah, hold me tight  
With all your might  
Now let your lovin' flow  
Real sweet and slow  
  
Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby  
Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby _

_Rock Your Baby, George McRae_

**Blair hadn't had quite this in** mind when Jo had taken her hand and led her toward the bedroom, but she was certain it was just what she needed.

Blair was leaning back against the nude form of her lover, in the over-sized bathtub they shared, with steaming hot water, and vanilla oil and bubbles dancing around them. Jo had her arms around Blair's waist, nibbling at Blair's neck.

“This is _exactly_ what I needed, Joey”, Blair cooed softly, leaning into her girlfriend. The feel of Jo's breasts and hard nipples on her back sent sparks through the blonde. “How come you always seem to know what I need?”

“Because you and I have a connection that few people experience in life, Blair.” Jo moved her hands up to cup Blair's breasts, squeezing them softly, making Blair moan.

“Mmm, you'll get no argument from me. This is just Heaven.”

“It is pretty nice, ain't it?” She squeezed Blair's breasts again.

“I'm sorry I was sulking earlier honey”, Blair confessed. “It just hurts that someone can look down on any love between people like we have. Maybe it's because I'm still not sure if I'm completely a lesbian. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, why not? You dated guys for a long time, and you can't tell me you didn't enjoy some of the kissin' you did.”

“None of those boys made me feel like I do when I kiss you, Jo”, Blair said reproachfully.

“I know that, but the point I'm making is that maybe you're more bi-sexual than lesbian? Yeah, I'm attracted to girls and women-have been since I can remember, but don't think I haven't see a few really handsome guys, and didn't think, 'damn, that guy is hot', or that I haven't checked out a guys buns before, 'cause I have.”

Blair turned in the tub to face Jo. “Really?”

Jo chuckled. “Yeah, really, Princess. Now I've never seen a guy that I said to myself, 'man, I'd like to fuck his brains out'. You can find someone attractive and not have any desire to jump in bed with them. I've never had that desire looking at any guy. It just ain't who I am.”

“And, uh”, Blair stuttered, “what if I have had thoughts like that about guys in the past?”

“So what?” Jo smiled at her lover. “It means you're human, first of all, and probably means that, deep-down you're more Bi, not straight lesbian.”

“ _Straight lesbian_?” The irony of that statement made Blair laugh loudly, and made Jo blush, but she joined the laughter.

“Yeah, I walked right into that one, didn't I Princess? But I think you know what I'm getting at?”

“I do, but that was too good to pass up.” Blair turned back around, sinking again into Jo's chest. “But I know that you're the only one I want to fuck for the rest of my life, Joey.”

“God, have I corrupted you!” The both laughed. Jo became serious. “You're it for me, baby. No one else. Ever. End of story.” Despite the banter, Jo could feel that Blair was still a little off-kilter from the days events. But Jo couldn't resist. “So, was there ever a guy who you seriously thought about checking out his dipstick?”

Blair snorted. “ _Dipstick?”_ She laughed hysterically at the euphemism. “Of all the words you could use. How about cock, dick, schlong, Johnson, magic wand, flag pole, sausage...”

Jo cut in with her own laugh. “Jesus, how many words do you know for penis, Blair? You holding back something from me?”

Blair turned to splash some water at Jo. “Of course not, you grease monkey. Try to tell me you haven't heard of any of those.”

“Never in my life”, Jo said, unable to keep a straight face. “Let's see: banana, bean pole, baby-maker, family jewels.”

Blair continued to cackle. “And you call yourself a proper lesbian? You know all these words about a guys package.”

“Package, ooh”, Jo said with a whistle, “that's a good one, blondie.”

This is when they enjoyed each other the most-simply acting silly and goofy, no agenda's, no points trying to be make. Just two women, two best friends, who happened to be in love, enjoying each others' company.

They finally calmed down, Blair leaning the back of her head on Jo's shoulder, the brunette wrapping her up in another loving embrace from behind. They both sighed at the same moment and giggled.

Jo took her hands that were splayed over Blair's abdomen, sliding them down both of Blair's thighs, Blair raising her knees and opening her legs. One hand stayed on a thigh, while the other moved inward, across Blair's short-cropped curls, then downward, separating her folds, the blonde sighing contentedly.

“You are my life, Blair Warner”, Jo said, whispering into her ear. “You're everything that is good and precious in the world.” Jo rubbed up and down Blair's labia, her girlfriend moaning in satisfaction. “Makin' love to you is the greatest gift I've ever been given, Princess.”

Jo began to slide two fingers around Blair's clit, rubbing both sides of the nub of nerves, Blair starting to squirm. “Do you know how much I love you, desire you, want you, Blair?” Jo increased the pace around the growing nub, returning the other hand to grasp Jo's breasts, squeezing it hard. Blair's hips were stating to thrust up and down, splashing the water around, her breathing becoming more rapid. “How often, every single day, I think and fantasize about the two of us, naked together, nothing between us at all?

Jo knew Blair wouldn't last long, but knew her girlfriend needed the release. She began rubbing the clitoris with abandon. “And my only goal, Blair”, Jo said in a sultry growl, as Blair's breathing became laced with small cries. “My only goal when we make love is...” Blair's hips were wild now, “for you to come for me, Princess.”

The moment Jo finished her name, Blair let out a loud cry of pleasure, her body shaking from the climax that descended on her. She put a hand over the one Jo was rubbing her with, pressing both hands down harder, increasing the overwhelming release that built into a second one, another cry leaving her lips.

Blair almost slid down into the pool, Jo catching her as her girlfriend went almost boneless after the dual orgasms.   
  
“OK”, Jo giggled, “now I think you're relaxed enough to get a good night's sleep.”

“Only if I don't have to move out of the tub, Joey.” Blair let out a giggle of her own.

“Don't blame me when you look like a shriveled up prune in the morning then, babe.”

Blair relented, both of them drying off, both of them obviously beat, knowing that a new week would dawn tomorrow. True to form, the lovers fell asleep, naked and entwined, each with contented smiles on their face.

Life right now, for both of them, was very good.

* * *

By the end of the week, Jo had checked off everything that needed to be done to properly start her business, not simply waiting on the bureaucracy to finish it. David Warner had allowed Jo the use of one of his corporate lawyers to make sure all the T's were crossed, and the I's dotted, putting a little fire under those who needed to approve this. _If I had a first-born, they'd have wanted them, too_ , Jo thought to herself, but only after leaving the lawyer's office.

Over the next month, Jo had hired a contractor and they had completely re-done the interior of the building, putting in new floors, walls, and ceilings, tearing the old room apart and building new ones to Jo's specifications, including what would be a state-of-the-art repair center. She had already hired one maintenance technician, and the two of them laid out the floor plan for the shop, and a list of all the tools they would need.

With Blair's help, she picked out a point-of-sale system, and a business management computer system that could grow as the company grew, which she hoped it would. Amazingly, by the end of July, the only thing that remained was hearing from Honda and Kawasaki.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

_Sweet wonderful you  
You make me happy with the things you do  
Oh, can it be so  
This feeling follows me wherever I go_

_I never did believe in miracles  
But I've a feeling it's time to try  
I never did believe in the ways of magic  
But I'm beginning to wonder why_

_I never did believe in miracles  
But I've a feeling it's time to try  
I never did believe in the ways of magic  
But I'm beginning to wonder why_

_Don't, don't break the spell  
It would be different and you know it will  
You, you make loving fun  
And I don't have to tell you but you're the only one_

_You, you make loving fun  
It's all I want to do  
You, you make loving fun  
It's all I want to do  
You, you make loving fun  
It's all I want to do  
You, you make loving fun  
It's all I want to do_

_You Make Lovin' Fun, Fleetwood Mac_

One Week Before The Grand-Opening

**Jo had been on pins and needles** for the last three weeks, counting down to the opening of her store, Brooklyn Honda-Kawasaki. The last of her initial inventory had arrived the weekend before, her mechanics and her two other sales floor people, going over every model, learning them inside and out. They pretty much knew these bikes by rote, but they wanted to be the most knowledgeable, best prepared staff in New York when it came to their bikes.

Jo had decided she would do just as much as she could. She'd be heavily involved in every asset of her business: floor sales, the business end and finance, and even planned to work on the bikes herself, at least eventually. Her first two mechanics were already certified in motorcycle repair and maintenance, Jo had been boning up on that aspect, and hoped to be certified by the end of the year.

The week before the opening, which would be on a Saturday, Jo would walk in and practically cry at how proud she felt of the work she had put in so far. She knew this had been the easy part, that the difficult, grinding part lay ahead, but she was excited to meet it head on.

Blair had insisted on teaching Jo a little business etiquette in dealing with customers. Blair full well remembered Jo's attitude sometimes at Mrs. Garrett's store, and while she never wanted to change her Jo, she wanted her to learn some diplomatic skills at dealing with people, some who might be angry about something. Jo had scoffed at the idea to begin with, but was glad now that she had listened to her lover. It was still something she had to work at, but Blair kept her on her tows.

That week before was as busy, and as stressed out as Jo had been since she had come back to New York. It wasn't unusual for her to leave the house the same time as Blair, head into the store to go over some things, or spend some time pounding the pavement near the store to give out her business card, or some of the fliers she had printed up announcing the grand opening. Every day, she checked the various newspapers in the area, making sure ads were correct, and that the advertisement that had been purchased for TV and radio were running when they should.

Most afternoons, she and her staff were meeting, going over details of every department. She didn't expect her mechanics to be able to work out and print up contracts, or for her finance people to know how to fix the bikes, but she insisted they have at least a familiarity with everything else that went on. It was already building a great camaraderie among the people she had hired. And to Jo's delight, the six people she had hired all seemed to truly admire and like Jo, and she them.

Of course, it meant that week she barely saw Blair, who understood how Jo had felt around the holidays the year before, but Blair was so proud of her lady, that she almost never stopped smiling. Blair even put in some time making dinners over the few weeks before the opening. She hadn't become as proficient at it as Jo had-Jo had become a _really_ good cook-but Blair was improving.

* * *

On Friday, after one last meeting before Saturday's opening, Jo sent her people home around 5pm, so they could all get a good night's sleep for the opening in the morning. Jo hung around another half hour after everyone had left, just soaking in the quiet and thinking back on the last several years.

To think that, in the not-so-distant past, she had been a bum and a heroin junkie, who had fled her problems and who she was, with no hope or no future in sight, still sent shudders through her soul. And despite all that, despite her own stupidity, as she thought of it, she was married except in name only to the one woman she had been in love with for years, and the woman reciprocated her love.

Now she stood on the precipice of a new day for herself and Blair, where she would be a bread-winner, finally pulling her weight financially. It was true that she and Blair had more money than they'd ever need, but both wanted to work, and do something meaningful with their days. They were far too young to even think of retirement.

In the middle of her thoughts, the cell phone on the desk vibrated, indicating an incoming message. She smiled seeing it was from Blair: _Hey, babe, let me know when you're headed home?_

Jo typed in her reply. “Leaving here in about 5 minutes. Should be home in about 30.”

With that, she made sure the shop was secure, set the alarm at the front door, and with a smile, looked back at all the shiny motorcycles, then left for the day.

* * *

Jo arrived home, and after depositing her helmet and jacket in their spots in the hallway, she was mildly surprised that Blair wasn't in the kitchen. She moved toward the living room.

“Princess?” Blair wasn't there. _Maybe she's on the john or taking a shower,_ Jo thought, neither of those being unusual. She headed into the bedroom. As she opened the door and looked on the bed, her mouth fell open, her eyes widening.

Blair was naked on the bed, already looking right at Jo, two fingers on her right hand buried inside her vagina, vigorously pumping in and out, the other hand clutching a breast.

“Joey...” Blair was panting, her voice almost a growl. Jo continued to stare.

“Don't stop, baby, let yourself come.”

Blair arched her back and screamed. “ _God, Joey_!” Blair continued to finger-fuck herself as she came, Jo shaking at the sultry site. As Blair came again, Jo quickly got undressed and moved next to her girlfriend, who was still panting.

“My God, Princess, you're so damn sexy. That's nice to come home to.” She kissed Blair's lips.

“You don't...aren't mad that I was...”

“Mad?” Jo chuckled. “That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen-you getting yourself off, obviously thinking of me.”

“I was so damn horny all day, Jo”, Blair admitted, her breathing evening out. “I did time this so you'd see it.”

“It was worth it, baby.” Jo slid her body on top of Blair's, passionately kissing her. As the kiss broke, Blair looked lustily into Jo's eyes.

“I want you to sit on my face, Joey. I want to see how many times I can make you come.”

Blair wasn't usually direct with her language, but those words caused a flood of moisture to exit Jo's center, her eyes blazing back at her girlfriend.

Jo positioned herself above her lover, using her fingers to spread her lips to give Blair access. As she settled on Blair's mouth and tongue, Jo moaned in lust at the first contact, then put her hands on the headboard to steady herself.

This had become one of Blair's favorite positions for their love-making, with Jo riding her face, Blair busily using her tongue and mouth. She had been hesitant the first time she had tried cunnilingus on Jo, not knowing really what to do, and wondering if she would like the taste. Now she was addicted to it. Nothing in the world tasted better than Jo's essence, which she thoroughly lapped up every time she ate Jo out. She couldn't get enough of it.

Jo had started her gyrations slow and gentle at first, but Blair had her so worked up from watching her climax when she walked in, that Jo wanted the release. She quickly picked up the pace grinding back and forth on Blair's mouth, her own breathing increasing exponentially. It wasn't long until Jo could feel the tidal wave build.

“God, Princess”, she cried, a half-octave higher than her normal voice, her breathing not coming in short spurts. “I love when you lick my pussy...oh...damn, yes, that's...oh God, I'm...”

Jo led out a virtual scream as the climax raced through her, her entire body going rigid to handle the onslaught. Even as the first one continued, Jo wanted more. “Keep fucking me, Blair...keep going baby!”

Blair wrapped her arms tighter around Jo's thighs, and doubled her efforts, sending Jo over the edge yet again with another cry of pleasure. “Don't stop Princess!” Jo practically screamed the command as the second climax still roared through her.

Within a few minutes, a third and fourth orgasm shattered Jo, wanting to go on, but finally realizing that, for the moment, she had spent her desire. Blair slowed the use of her tongue and lips, still making Jo shudder with delight as aftershocks rolled over her. Finally, with one last lick and kiss of Jo's clit, Blair surrendered her bounty, Jo collapsing on the bed next to her. Blair rolled on top of her lady.

“Four”, Blair noted matter-of-factly. “Not bad, but I bet I can get more out of you.”

Jo gave a shaky laugh, still not able to open her eyes. “I know you can, sweetheart, but you had me worked up the moment I opened the door.”

“That was the plan, after all”, Blair added, leaning in to kiss her lover and best friend. “Besides, I don't know if I've ever told you how good you taste. I can't ever get enough of it.”

“You taste pretty fantastic yourself, Princess”, Jo reminded her. “I'm going to sample some before we turn in for the night.”

“Mmm”, Blair purred, “you won't get any resistance from me.” She turned more serious for a moment. “You've been working your ass off the last few weeks, getting ready for tomorrow, and it's meant less us time, so I wanted to take your mind off work for a short time.”

“You realize with me workin' now, that it means a lot less us time?” It was the one major down side of running her business.

“It's okay, Joey”, Blair said, sliding off to one side, but massaging on of Jo's breasts. “We'll be just like most couples in the world, who work hard, but find time for each other.”

“I just don't want to lose how special life is with you, Blair”, Jo admitted. “You say we're like most couples, but we aren't, and I ain't talking about 'cause we're both women. There's been this connection between us for years, long before I even realized that I loved you, that I don't see in many people. I don't know if I ever believed in that soul-mate stuff, but with you and I, I swear by it. The connection we have, it's almost spiritual, ya know?”

“That's as good a word as any I can think of, Joey”, Blair said sweetly. “Even when you were gone all those years? There were times I wondered if you were alive, I admit, but I was sure of it, deep inside, because I still could feel you in my heart.”

“Feeling you in my heart was the only thing that kept me alive, honey”, Jo said, light tears falling, remembering those brutal days. “Now I have that love, and I'm never letting it go.”

“I love you, Joey”, Blair said tenderly. “I will forever.”

“You're the love of my life, Princess”, Jo said with a smile. “But one question: where's dinner?”

Blair laughed loudly at the sudden change in subject.

“What?” Jo giggled at her. “You got me so worked up my tummy's growling now!”

“That's just the orgasms fading away, Jo”, Blair said playfully. “I figure we'd order Chinese tonight, and get to bed at an early hour. Tomorrow is going to be a crazy day.”

“You ain't getting out of me devouring you for dessert, Ms. Warner.”

“Oh, there's no way I'm letting you out of that promise, my barbarian.”


	10. Chapter 10

X

_They get up every morning from their alarm clock's warning  
Take the 8:15 into the city  
There's a whistle up above and people pushin', people shovin'  
And the girls who try to look pretty_

_And if your train's on time, you can get to work by nine  
And start your slaving job to get your pay  
If you ever get annoyed, look at me I'm self-employed  
I love to work at nothing all day_

_And I be taking care of business (every day)  
Taking care of business (every way)  
I've been taking care of business (it's all mine)  
Taking care of business and working overtime, take care_

_Taking Care Of Business, Bachman-Turner Overdrive_

The Next Day

**Right at 9am sharp, Brooklyn** Honda-Kawasaki opened its doors to the public for the first time. Jo was mildly surprised that a good dozen people were waiting to get in, happy that the advertising had done some good. Among those who came in to greet both she and Blair, who was on hand, were Richard and Dwight.

“Guys!” Jo walked over to them, giving them both strong hugs. “God, thanks for stopping in, you two lugs”, she said happily.

“I told you if and when this day happened”, Richard reminded her, “that we'd be here.”

Blair was hugging Dwight at the moment. “It means a lot that you two are here, Dwight.”

“That's what friends are for, Blair”, he said with a wink. “Now, lemme look at some bikes!” Blair laughed delightedly, walking with the man as he checked out the inventory.

Balloons and ribbons decked out the store, with coffee and donuts being offered to everyone as they entered. All six of the employees-Jo, her other two sales associates, her office manager, and her two mechanics, were all out greeting their guests, talking to many during the day and discussing their products.

To top off that first day, they sold three bikes, celebrating each purchase with the new owners. Jo was thrilled that Dwight purchased a 2001 Kawasaki Concours.

As he was going over the purchase with Jo, Jo raised an eyebrow. “Getting a passenger seatback, Dwight? You not tellin' me something?”

The slightly older man blushed. “Yeah, I started dating a lady about three weeks ago. Her name is Chloe. She'd be here today, but she's working. I also know she's gonna come in wanting her own bike.”

“You better introduce Blair and I to her soon, or you'll never get to ride this bike, dude.”

Dwight laughed loudly. “Already in the works. She's off next on Thursday, so I'll have her stop in with me.”

Saturday hours were from 9 until 4:30, and it had been a very good first day. They would be open Noon to 5 on Sundays, and 9am-6pm every other day, except Tuesday, when they were closed. Jo was planning to hire more help, as she didn't want to work her people to death, but for now, they had to start low and build from there.

* * *

May, 2001

The first six months had been an eye-opener for Jo Polniaczek, business owner. She wasn't making a profit, but the financial advisor Blair had hired to help Jo keep an eye on things said that the business was doing well, and that she could probably start turning a profit sometime in early-to-mid 2002. The good news was that they weren't swimming in red ink, but start-up costs were still being paid back.

The really good news was that Brooklyn Honda-Kawasaki already was gaining a solid reputation in the community. The _New York Post_ , the _New York Daily News_ , and the _Brooklyn Eagle_ had all given the business wonderful reviews.

The _Eagle_ had said, “ _What's truly impressive about this dealership is how thoroughly knowledgeable the entire staff is. Owner Joanna Polniaczek leads there by example, being a professional sales person, but is also certified in fixing up any bikes brought into her shop, no matter what age, brand, or condition. She only demands from her employees what she herself can give, and they love her for it_.”

Now that summer was around, and Jo knew what she was doing, it was time to cash in on a promise made by Blair a while back.

* * *

A Tuesday in Early June

Blair arrived home right on time this Tuesday, it being Jo's day off, her girlfriend was waiting for her to come through the door.

“Hey, Princess”, she said, already putting her arm around her girlfriend, kissing her deeply. “Mmm, how was life in the skyscraper today?”

“Mmm, mmm...” Blair didn't want to end the kiss. “I certainly didn't do that at work today”, she said with an playful wink.

“If you had, babe, I might not be too happy.” They both chuckled.

“Not to worry about that, Joey, you're the only one I wanna lip-lock.” Since that was the case, they continued that activity for a few minutes. Jo reluctantly broke the kiss.

“Why don'tcha change out of your work clothes? I wanna take you shopping.”

Blair opened her eyes in mock astonishment. “Did I here Jo Polniaczek, my great monkey, my _barbarian,_ say the word shopping? My heart be still!” Blair put her hands over her heart as if having a heart attack.

“Leave the acting to Tootie, blondie”, Jo said with an eye-roll. “Keep your day job.”

In a few minutes, they were in Blair's car-something they rarely used in New York City. It was a 2000 Honda Accord, loaded, Blair not needing anything fancier. Her family had bought Honda's as the staple “family car” for years, and she trusted its reliability. Since Jo was doing the shopping, Blair let her drive.

A frown crossed Blair's face when the pulled into the back lot of Jo's dealership, near the body shop. She looked sideways at her girlfriend. “I thought we were going shopping?”

Jo gave her a toothy grin. “We are!” She leaned in toward Blair. “Remember, Princess, when I came up with my idea for this business, you promised me you would learn to ride, and that you would get your own bike.” She grinned even wider, if possible. “Time to collect on that promise.”

Blair blushed a little. “I did say that, didn't I? Well”, she smiled back, “no time like the present, let's go shopping.”

Jo opened the rear door and disabled the alarm, then led Blair into the showroom. “Now, I'll letcha pick your own bike, but I want you to let me tell you what I think you should consider since you're a beginner, and, also like me, short."

Blair rolled her eyes, but understood Jo was simply wanting the best for her. Jo gave her the ideas she had in mind: a bike easy to start, easy to ride, and with a low seat, as Blair was three inches shorter than Jo was, coming in at about 5'2”. “So you do want a bike with a low seat height, making it easy for you to get on and off, and handle the vehicle at stops.”

She proceeded to show Blair the best models, and in the end Blair had to admit the best bike she saw was the one with the lowest seat height-the 2000 Honda Rebel 250. It wasn't big or bulky, with a seat height of only 26.5”, Blair not having any problems mounting or dismounting the bike. Jo even made sure the bike was ready to go, filled it with gas, and showed Blair how to start it, letting her girlfriend try a few time. By the time Blair had sat on the bike a few times, with just her on it, and the engine rumbling below her, she was ready to make this bike her own.

“Just so you know, blondie”, Jo noted. “ _I'm_ driving this home, and putting it in next to the car.” Blair's face crumbled somewhat at hearing that. “Remember, you don't know how to use it yet, and you don't have a license. I'm gonna teach you how to ride it, and I'm sure Richie and Dwight would love to help.”

“And all I get to drive home is this lousy Honda Accord.” They both laughed at Blair's corny joke.

Even though it was a Sunday, Jo wrote up the bill of sale for it. Blair got the regular price, and paid cash for it. Jo also had to wait for the state to generate the temporary tag information through their system, so it could be driven legally off the lot. All that took a little time, so Blair simply went out looking at her bike, even reading the owner's manual that came with it, getting to know it a bit.

About a half hour later, Jo had everything done, exiting the office with the temp plate made out. “Okay, Princess, the bike's officially yours.” Blair actually jumped for joy, making Jo laugh. Nothing made her feel better than to see her Princess happy. “How about you head home, and I'll be a few minutes behind ya? I still have to turn off the machines and lock up the place.”

Blair slowly sauntered up to Jo. “Thank you, honey, I can't wait til we can go riding on both our bikes. I guess Mrs. Garrett will get a visit then?”

“Yep”, Jo said with a wink, “I haven't ruined any flowers lately.”

Blair gave her a loving kiss. “You barbarian. I love you.” One more kiss, and Blair headed home. Within ten minutes, Jo was following her back.

* * *

Over the next few months, Jo, Richard, and Dwight taught Blair as much about riding her new bike as they could. Not just riding it, but taking basic care of it, learning at least something of how the machine worked. (“Yeah”, Jo had told Blair, “I know me and the guys in the shop can fix it, but you need to have a decent idea of what's going on with your bike.”) Jo didn't want to take Blair driving at first in downtown New York, so Blair bought Jo a 2000 Chevy Silverado, and a trailer that could haul up to three motorcycles.

Dwight and/or Richard gave her lessons on the weekends, Jo on Tuesdays after Blair was off work. She picked up on it pretty fast, and by late July, one of her three instructors were taking her up on some rural, scenic areas northeast of New York City, where there was no pressure to learn to ride on the road. Blair passed her exam to get a license by the end of July, and on the first full weekend of August, Jo having finagled a weekend off, took Blair on their first “official” ride together. The last thing they purchased before their first trip were a set of helmets with built-in headsets and mics so they could talk to each other.

They set out on a Saturday morning, loading the bikes on to the trailer. They would first drive up to Peekskill to visit Mrs. Garrett, who was taking the weekend off, saying they wanted to show her something. From there, they would unload their bikes, and spend the afternoon riding in rural New Jersey, northeast of Peekskill.

* * *

They arrived at Edna's Edibles just before 10am. Mrs. Garrett was in the story, simply watching her employees, waiting for Jo and Blair to arrive. She gave a happy smile when two of “her girls”, came through the front door, going to greet them immediately.

“It's the Two Musketeers”, she said happily, first going up to Blair, then Jo, and giving each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, the non-snoopy sisters”, Jo said sardonically. “How ya' doin' Mrs. G?” Jo gave the older woman her own kiss on the cheek.

“Alive and kicking, my dears”, she said, looking them both over. “You two look fantastic.”

“Not too bad for being just another over-worked couple”, Blair laughed, grasping Jo's hand.

“I hear the shop's still doing well, Jo”, Edna said with an approving nod.

“I'm not turning a profit yet, but my financial advisor says just keep doin' what we're doin', and we'll get there. I'm really proud of the place.”

“So what brings you two up here?”

Blair went up to Edna, giving her a sweet hug. “Mrs. Garrett, I didn't think we needed a special occasion or reason to visit you.” Edna blushed a little. “Unfortunately, life is busier than ever, and we haven't had a chance to visit as often as we'd like.”

That was one of the drawbacks of growing up and being adults-life got in the way of who and what really important more often than not.

“I'm a mother, remember, girls”, Edna reminded them, “and it's a price that's paid when your children grow up. And selfish or not, I'll always think of you as surrogate daughters.”

“It's still be nice if we could get up here more”, Jo lamented. “I've missed talking to you, Mrs. G.” She gave Edna another hug. “So first, why don't we go show you our surprise, then we're takin' you to lunch, okay?”

Edna looked at both of them. “Do I have a choice?”

“No”, they both said in unison, all three of them laughing.

Taking Mrs. G out to the truck, seeing two motorcycles on a trailer...

“Blair! Is that other one yours? You're riding now?” Mrs. Garrett laughed. “I never thought I'd see the day!”

Jo laughed at her mentor's reaction, as Blair just blushed in mild embarrassment.

“She promised me after I came back home, Mrs. G. A little over two months ago, I cashed in on it. Me and two friends of ours have been teachin' her how to ride, she passed her test, has her license, and we're taking our official first ride together after lunch.”

Mrs. G gave Blair a happy hug, turning her red again, Jo winking at her lover.

“You watch, Mrs. G”, Jo chided Blair, “I'll get at least one 'turn blue' before the day is out.”

* * *

After lunch, the two girls saddled up, made sure the intercom system was working so they could talk, and set out on a slow, leisurely pace into rural New Jersey, Blair a little nervous at first, but as the ride got underway, she relaxed quickly.

“I never realized, Joey”, Blair said, talking through the system in the helmet to Jo, “how beautiful it is just being on the road with the wind in your hair. I was always sitting behind you on the bike. But being able to ride, and know you're next to me? I love it!”

“Just another way for you and I to connect to each other, Princess-uh, no pun intended.”

Blair laughed at her at the pun. “I was thinking that someday, we really need to plan this out, not just go for a ride, but find someplace really remote, have a picnic, then maybe make love on a blanket afterward-like we're the only two people on the planet.”

“Now that's a helluva idea, blondie”, Jo said, nodding her head while keeping her eye on the road. “I like the sex part the best. We'd really have to plan to find someplace where we're sure we won't be interrupted.”

“You notice what sex maniacs we've become?” She glanced quickly at Jo, who laughed, nodding her head.

“And that's a problem, how, Princess?” She glanced over at Blair. “It's the most wonderful thing in life, makin' love to you. I'll never object to it.”

“Now I can't wait to get home this evening”, Blair said wryly.

“Planning to get me naked?”

“Oh, not just naked, my barbarian. Naked, wet, sweaty, panting...”

“I get it, Blair, jeez!” Jo shook her head. “Keep that up, and I'll have an orgasm right here.”

“I can see the headlines now: 'Two women die in fatal motorcycle accident, as they both had simultaneous orgasms while riding next to each other. Details at 11.”

“I've created a monster”, Jo said ruefully, making Blair laugh.

* * *

They road until about 5pm, returning to Peekskill, securing the bikes in the trailer, and prepared to head home. They made sure to say goodbye to Mrs. Garrett.

“Seriously, Mrs. G, if I could shoehorn more time in, Blair and I would be up here more often. I meant it when I said I miss talking to you.”

“I miss seeing you girls so much”, she said with a warm hug. “But as I said, it's part of life. We do chat once a week on the phone.”

“Not the same”, Jo said with a frown. “But here I go getting all gloomy. Sorry about that.”

“Nonsense, I get it Jo.” She looked at Jo, giving her another kiss. “I'll see you soon enough.” Edna worked her way over to Blair.

“I'm glad you two are doing so well”, she said softly to the blonde, as Jo had already headed to start the pickup. “I'm so proud of both of you.”

“That means the world to us, Mrs. Garrett. You mean the world to us. I love you, so much.” She gently kissed her friend and long-time mentor.

“Love you, too, Blair. You two take care of each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******WARNING******
> 
> Major angst, and descriptions of violence of a historical nature in this chapter.

XI

_When the world and I were young_   
_Just yesterday_   
_Life was such a simple game_   
_A child could play_

_It was easy then to tell right from wrong_   
_Easy then to tell weak from strong_   
_When a man should stand and fight_   
_Or just go along_   
  
_But today there is no day or night_   
_Today there is no dark or light_   
_Today there is no black or white_   
_Only shades of gray_   
  
_I remember when the answers seemed so clear_   
_We had never lived with doubt or tasted fear_

_It was easy then to tell truth from lies_   
_Selling out from compromise_   
_Who to love and who to hate_   
_The foolish from the wise_   
  
_But today there is no day or night_   
_Today there is no dark or light_   
_Today there is no black or white_   
_Only shades of gray_   
  
_It was easy then to know what was fair_   
_When to keep and when to share_   
_How much to protect your heart_   
_And how much to care_   
  
_But today there is no day or night_   
_Today there is no dark or light_   
_Today there is no black or white_   
_Only shades of gray_   
_Only shades of gray_

_Shades of Gray, The Monkees_

7am, On A Tuesday Morning

“ **Hey Rachel”, Blair said with a broad** smile to her brilliant secretary, “how's it looking today?”

“Not bad so far, Boss”, the woman in her forties said with her own smile. Rachel was not only Super Secretary in Blair's eyes, but had become a valued friend since she had joined Warner International. “Oh, by the way, your father said he'll try to have lunch with you today. He's talking to Cantor-Fitzgerald over at their offices around 8:30.”

“Sounds good, girl”, Blair said. “Anything urgent come in overnight?”

“Not urgent”, Rachel noted, “but Seoul has some issues that might give them some headaches come tax time that needs a look-see.”

“Gotcha”, Blair said, shuffling through internal mail delivered overnight. “Okay, time to sit my butt down and get to work.”

Rachel laughed. “Just like the rest of us, boss.”

* * *

Edna Garrett was getting ready to open Edna's Edibles. Although she loved all the boys and girls that helped her run her store, she had to admit that she would always miss her Four Musketeers, who were now into their careers: Natalie in Denver with the _Denver Post_ ; Blair as V-P at Warner International; Jo running her own motorcycle store in Brooklyn; Tootie with her foot in the door at an off-Broadway theater in New York at West Village. They would always be “her girls”.

Fortunately, she kept in touch with all four of them, and hoped to until it was her time to leave this Earth. She was proud of all four of them, but perhaps, most proud of Jo, who had gone through some truly heart-wrenching years, only to be back, running a successful business, married in everything but name to the love of her life, Blair.

She hadn't talked to Jo in a while, thinking that, maybe that evening, or later in the week, she'd do so. _Of course”,_ Edna thought wryly to herself, _word will get to the others, and they'll all demand equal air time._ She laughed at the thought, and continued to ready the store for a 9am opening.

* * *

The Barrow Street Theater, West Village, New York City

There wasn't much going on at the off-Broadway theater that Tootie had joined that summer. As the newbie, she had been everyone's gofer, but she understood that was how one worked their way up in the business, especially off-Broadway. She had met a wonderful group of people at the theater, all of them quickly becoming friends. A mid-winter play was in the works, but the head honchos hadn't decided yet on what play they would do. That decision would come down in about a week.

“Dorothy”, Tootie heard someone say behind her, “why you hanging out here this morning? Nothing going on today.” The voice belonged to Stephanie Schubert, a young woman about Tootie's age who had joined the troupe about six months before she had.

“I like to come here and think. I have this huge set of notebook where I try to write down ideas for plays that I dream up in my mind. Nothing good yet, but who knows?”

Stephanie sat down on the lip of the stage next to Tootie. “I'm kinda the same way, but I'm putting stuff on computers now. Saves 'em in one place, and doesn't wear my wrist out”, she add with a grin.

“I still don't trust those things”, Dorothy said with an answering grin, “but yeah, my wrist is gonna fall off one of these days.”

They talked about the plays that were under consideration for a early March open, and how they saw any of the three working out. Around 8:30, they got up, deciding to go to a coffee shop nearby and to enjoy the beautiful day.

* * *

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. Jo Polniaczek, owner of Brooklyn Honda-Kawasaki was on her own bike, headed for her dealership. She had smiled every day going to work since her dealership had opened the October before. She would be in the black by early the next year, her business already gaining the reputation for a fair deal, sales people who didn't hassle with consumers, and with a first-rate shop to repair someone's ride, no matter what brand. When she was in the black, then she would start paying her girlfriend, Blair Warner back.

She always arrived right at 8:30, a half-hour before open, to get the computers and point-of-sales systems up and running, going over the long in the shop to see what bikes customers had brought in to be repaired, and made sure the facility was clean and presentable.

Today, she'd have two mechanics in this morning, as well as one other sales person, and someone in the sales office for actual sales they might make for the day. Her mechanics, Roberto Mercir, and Shane Lefford, were wizards at fixing bikes-almost as good as she was, she thought wryly. The floor sales person, Myles Fremont, a tall, lanky African-American, who looked like the last person who should ride a bike-he was 6'7”, was well-liked by her growing clientele, and kept everyone at the business loose. Fran Bremmer, in her early 40's, was “numbers cruncher”, as Jo called her, working out contracts, terms of sale, financing, and insurance and tags for each sale.

She was proud of her crew, and was certain that her business would be growing. At 8:40, she sat down at her office, and flipped on her computer, looking forward to another great day.

* * *

Warner International Tower, 8:43am

Blair was on the phone with the company's London office, talking to the Vice-President of that branch about the problems occurring in South Korea. No one of importance would be in the Seoul office at almost 11pm local time.

“I agree, Cyril”, she said, both of them on the computer looking over the same information. “Something is just not right here. Either someone entered the numbers wrong, or...”

“ _Or possibly someone could be doctoring the numbers for some reason.”_

Blair shared her suspicion with the man in England. “It could be, although it could be a number of other things. I'm gonna call the Asian Director of Finance in Tokyo tomorrow, and have him fly up to Seoul to check this out, along with the director of security.”

“ _As you said, Blair, it could be anything, and I agree that it's not front-burner yet, but the sooner we look at this, the better.”_

“That sounds good to me, Cyril. By the way before I let you go, I...”

Suddenly, the entire building shook as if an earthquake had struck, a loud boom going off at the same time, almost knocking Blair off her chair. The man on the other end had heard the commotion.

“ _Blair? Blair! What in blazes was that?”_

Blair was pale as a ghost. “I don't know, Cy, but it sounded like something blew up just now. I'll...let me try to find out what's happening, and I'll try to call you back.” She hung up the phone without even saying goodbye, Rachel running in, terror on her face.

“Blair, oh, my God!”

“Calm down, Rachel, what's going on?”

Rachel grabbed her hand and steered her across the hall to the other side of the building, facing to the west. Blair's mouth fell open.

“Oh my fucking God!”

* * *

Jo had been seated for less than five minutes, when a loud explosion was heard. Myles and Fran beating her out of the front door, while Roberto and Shane had darted out the service entrance. People were already gathering nearby, staring westward in disbelief. Jo, Myles, and Fran couldn't see anything from their vantage point, running catty-corner across the intersection.

The three turned to look slightly north and west, as a huge pall of black smoke rose in the sky over Manhattan.

“Jesus”, Jo breathed, “what the fuck happened?”

* * *

Dorothy and Stephanie were sipping their coffee, and each eating a danish in the coffee joint near their theater. They had just exited the building on its east side. They were just taking a seat on the patio, when they heard a scream from inside the establishment. The two women rushed back inside.

The half dozen or so customers were looking up at one of the three TV's in the coffee shop, horror on their face, the volume turned up. The familiar logo of _CNN_ was in the bottom right hand corner of the screen.

“ _...devastating happening this morning there, in the south end of the island of Manhattan.”_

The image was beyond shocking. Stephanie turned to another customer. “What did they say before my friend and I came in?”

The gentleman spoke, without taking his eye off the screen. “They're saying that a plane flew into the building, but it's a clear day. What fool of a pilot could hit a building in broad daylight?”

The two women glanced at each other.

* * *

Jo had run back across the street to put the “Closed” sign back in place, and to close and lock the shop entrance, the front door, then headed back over with her co-workers. Someone had a Walkman radio with them, and was trying to tune in one of the New York news radio stations. They could hear the guy playing with the dial, then a clear voice boomed out.

“... _still don't know what exactly is happening, but the fragments of reports we've received is that an aircraft, maybe the size of a small commuter jet that are becoming popular with the airlines, impacted 1 World Trade Center, or the North Tower. That is still unconfirmed. Our studios are only ten blocks from the Trade Center, and we can see towering, thick, black smoke rising in the air. We are marshaling all of our resources to keep you up to date...this is WCBS, New York City.”_

Myles turned to Jo, and asked what he knew was a dumb question. “Are we opening today?”

Jo looked up at him sharply. “Are you kidding?”

* * *

Warner Tower

There was a protocol for most major corporations that, during an emergency, it needed to be determined who was the highest ranking officer inside the main office, or any office, during an emergency. The Vice-President of Corporate Security, Dennis Levine, was independent of that chain-of-command so he could coordinate with the highest ranking officer.

And on this Tuesday morning, Blair Warner, Vice-President of Corporate Finance, was the highest-ranking officer. Within five minutes of the explosion, Levine was with Blair in her office, he and his team setting up a command post.

It was pure mayhem.

Blair had tried to get through to Jo on her cell, with no luck, and no one was picking up at the motorcycle shop. Blair was sure Jo was safe, but just wanted to hear her lover's voice. She also tried Mrs. Garrett and Tootie, but no calls were going through.

She reluctantly shoved Jo out of her mind for the moment, and concentrated on the situation at hand.

“Blair?” Dennis Levine had a phone on his ear, trying to get her attention.

Blair was listening to the police/fire scanner that Dennis' team had brought in. “What is it, Dennis?”

“FBI is reporting that the plane that flew into WTC 1 was an American Airlines plane-a commercial jetliner, and that at least one or two other planes have been hijacked, whereabouts unknown!”

Blair made a quick decision. “Dennis, order the evacuation of the building. I only want you, I, your team and other security left in this building ASAP.”

“Yes, ma'am”, the other V-P said without argument. Levine had a handheld radio with him, to talk to security throughout the building. “Attention everyone, the order has been given to evacuate the building. Follow your emergency protocols, and sweep this building quickly and efficiently. Levine out.”

* * *

9:00am

The streets near Jo's cycle shop was jammed with people, all of them looking at the surreal scene in front of them. Like Blair, Jo had desperately been trying to call her lover on her cell phone, but a recording was saying all lines were down for the moment. Warner Tower was about seven blocks from the WTC complex. Jo felt Blair was safe, at least for the moment...

At 9am, she tried Mrs. Garrett, and got through.

“ _Edna's Edibles_ ”, the calm voice of Mrs. G said, almost making Jo smile.

“Mrs. G, it's Jo”, the younger woman said hurriedly.

“ _Jo, speaking of the devil, I was just thinking of calling this we_...”

Jo cut her off. “No time, Mrs. G, aren't you watching the TV?”

“ _The TV_?” Edna chuckled. “I'm just getting ready to open the store Jo.”

“Trust me, Mrs. G”, she said in a voice of stone, “you're closed today.”

“ _Jo...what. Are you alright_?”

Jo heard Mrs. Garrett speak to someone in the background. “ _Lois, are you all right?”_

“ _Mrs. Garrett”,_ the other voice said, “oh, my God, you need to come watch the TV.”

“Mrs. G, close the shop, and stay safe”, Jo yelled into the cell phone, hitting the end call button.

As Jo was putting her phone away, something caught her sight in the corner of her eyes, to the south of Manhattan. It was an aircraft, flying low and fast right toward the spot where the black smoke was billowing.

“Oh, Jesus, Mary and Joseph, no!”

* * *

The evacuation had just begun at Warner Tower, Blair in the hall, helping people to get to the stairs. Dennis had ordered the elevators not to be used, and, after checking that no one was currently in them, cut the power to those systems. He didn't want to get stuck.

“Come on, guys”, Blair said as calmly as she could, hoping she didn't show just how frightened she was at the moment. At this moment, she was The Boss in the massive building, and she was going to get her people out. “Just keep heading to the stairs. Kevin”, she yelled over to a man coming her way, “did you check the small break room on the far side?”

The man nodded. “Taken care of, Ms. Warner, all clear.”

“Thank you dear.”

The words had just left her mouth when another massive explosion shook the building, knocking her and several others off their feet, Blair hitting the ground hard. She rose immediately, people coming out of offices to her right screaming in terror. Dennis Levine was next to her in a flash, and they both headed to the window facing the towers.

“God Almighty”, Dennis said, almost collapsing. “The second tower.”

As busy as Blair had been, she had been completely focused on the emergency, but something that Rachel had mentioned to her earlier came through to her consciousness. Her eyes widened in panic. Rachel was still in the office with the security people in Blair's office, using it as a command center. Blair raced toward the office.

“Blair...” Dennis chased after her.

Blair entered the main office, seeing Rachel. “Rachel” she said in alarm, “where did you say Daddy was holding a meeting this morning?”

Rachel, like everyone else was rattled, so it took her a moment to compose herself. “Oh, uh, he said his meeting was at Cantor-Fitzger...”

Rachel turned deathly white, realizing what she had said, Blair following suit. Blair turned away.

“Daddy.”

To Be Continued...


End file.
